Remember Me
by OTH-Brucas-love
Summary: Tragedy tears them apart and Lucas ends up alone. It's his own fault and now he has to be a man and fight like hell to get her back. Will new obstacles prevent him from geting back the one person he can't live without?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I told myself that I wasn't going to write anymore because I felt like I wasn't that good. I have seen some of the writers on here and it blows my mind at how great they are. With that said, I am going to give this writing thing one more shot because I got inspiration tonight from a song that I heard. I have all of the chapters already thought about and a few chapters already in the process of being written. I really want to take my time making this good so my updates may take a week or two in-between. I will not rush this because that has happened to most of my stories. If I get inspiration earlier okay but if not it won't be forced. So if people like the first chapter I will continue. If not at least I got this story out of my head and on paper. So review and give me your thoughts—even if it's to tell me that the story sucks!

There is a lot of flashbacks in this first part to set up a lot of things. Going forward there shouldn't be as many in the chapters. :)

_Tommy found his daddy's gun_

_And Joey had never seen one_

_Real cowboy all dressed up_

_As he held it in his hand_

Said, "You be good and I'll be bad"

_Then he pulled the trigger back_

Stopped little Tommy in his tracks

_And said, "Get up man"_

_People came from miles to say goodbye_

_To the Wilson's youngest son_

_His innocent life had just begun_

From the outside looking in Brooke and Lucas Scott had the perfect marriage and life. They were twenty-six, had enough money to live more than comfortably for the rest of their lives from their successes and had an adorable six year old son.

They knew in high school that they would be married. Once they laid eyes on eachother that was it. No one else even registered on their radars. Lucas was quiet and into his studies and Brooke had a wild nature about her. They were both attracted to eachother for a long time but neither made a move because Brooke thought Lucas was too serious and Lucas thought Brooke didn't take anything serious. It was a chance pairing in class that started the whirlwind romance. Lucas had gotten Brooke to focus on her studies and she proved to be smarter than he imagined. Brooke had gotten Lucas to agree to have some fun. Lucas surprised himself, and her when he went out got drunk, tattooed, and ended up having the most amazing sex in the back of Brooke's car. Neither were virgins, but that night was something neither of them had ever experienced. Two years later they had graduated high school and Lucas proposed to Brooke at his mothers house. It took her mere seconds to squeal and tell him yes.

_Flashback:_

_Lucas had been acting weird all week and it had worried Brooke. Sure they had talked about their future but Brooke was starting to question if Lucas was changing his mind. Instead of spending their free time together he had been coming up with excuses as to why he couldn't. When they were together he acted almost suspicious and Brooke was thinking maybe he had met someone else. This had made her feel insecure and almost timid with Lucas as of late. Another thing that bothered her was that Lucas hadn't tried to sleep with her in about a week. Of course to some people that isn't long but when you are with a horny teenage boy that is like a lifetime._

_They had graduated high school a week before. One week ago and Brooke and Lucas had the perfect relationship. 'How things can change in a week,' Brooke thought to herself as she made her way to Luke's. He had called her this morning and asked if she could come by later that night to talk. Of course Brooke thought this was when he was going to break up with her. She had tried to make excuses as to why she couldn't go and she noticed how it irritated Lucas so she finally gave in. _

_When she got to his house she noticed that Karen and Keith's cars were gone. She was hoping that maybe they took Lucas out and she had dodged the bullet. It's not that she wanted to force Lucas to stay in a relationship with her, but she wanted it to last just a bit longer. Brooke had never known love until Lucas came into her life. With a heavy sigh she slammed her car door and made her way to the front of the house. She noticed that Lucas was already waiting with the door open so she forced a smile and gave him a light kiss._

"_Hey thanks for coming over," Luke said and held open the door so she could go by. She just nodded and took his hand as he led her to his room. As soon as the door was shut his lips were on hers._

"_God I missed you so much," he breathed heavily as his lips trailed to neck and his hands roamed over her body. She loved when his mouth and hands were all over her but tonight she couldn't get into it. It may be because he had avoided her all week and now he called her over for a booty call. She pushed his shoulders back and stepped away. He looked at her questioningly._

"_Look Luke I'm not sure what's up with you but I'm not going to crawl into bed with you before we break up," she blurted out. _

_He looked at her momentarily stunned. She figured it was because she figured out his plan. It wasn't until his eyes started to water that she noticed something was off. "Yo…your breaking up with me," he asked as something almost identical to anger crossed his eyes._

"_No. I came here after a week of you barely talking to me and now you want to have sex. So just do it already so I can just go," she said looking at him and fighting off the tears that so badly wanted to fall. She wanted to smack him when she saw him chuckle and run his hands over his face._

_He stepped closer and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned his forehead against hers and spoke. "Pretty girl are you crazy? Why would you ever think I want to break up with you," he asked searching her eyes for anything to read her._

_She let the first tear drop and Lucas brushed it away with the pad of his finger. "Y..you're different Luke. This past week you have barely spoken to me…a..a…and I thought you changed your mind," she whispered horsly._

"_Come with me Brooke," he said as he pulled her from his room to the kitchen. Brooke stopped, stunned by what she saw. There were candles all over the kitchen, flowers adorning the table, soft music playing, and something that smelled amazing cooking. "This is what I have been doing all week Brooke. Peyton and Haley helped me set everything up and that's why I avoided you. I didn't think I would be able to keep the secret from you if I saw you," he said as he squeezed her hand._

"_It's beautiful," she whispered. She looked at Lucas and leaned up to give Lucas a kiss. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled him into a hug. _

"_I love you too," he said as he kissed the top of her head. And I know I am going to ruin the surprise if I wait because I know I'll slip soo….." he said as he moved away from her and pulled something from his pocket. He got on one knee in front of her and all Brooke could do was mutter Oh my God. _

"_Brooke Penelope Davis, I have been in love with you since the day I saw you. As I got to know you I got to see a completely different side than you show the world. Everyday I wake up and you are the first thing I think of and the last thing before I go to bed. I want to grow old with you and learn everything else there is to discover about you. I want to build a life with you and be there with you when all of your dreams, and mine, come true. Will you please spend the rest of your life with me and be my wife," he said as he took hold of her hand. _

"_Yes….Yes Lucas I will," she said as he slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms as she squealed in delight._

Of course that marriage proposal turned into a night of the most intense lovemaking they had ever experienced and they had almost burned down Karen's house when they forgot about the food. Neither of them had attended college because they chose to go to New York and Brooke had started up her clothing line. It took off instantly and Lucas had gotten his first book published.

They were more in love with eachother everyday and when Brooke found out two years later that they were expecting a baby both were ecstatic. It wasn't something that was planned, but it was more than welcome. Both had agreed that the city was not a place to raise a baby so they packed up and moved back to Tree Hill. Things were perfect. Brooke had managed to get a store open there and it was very successful. Lucas was hard at work on his second novel and when they weren't working they were setting up their new home and the nursery.

Jimmy had his daddy's car

_And the keys to Jenny's heart_

_A fifth of whiskey on the floorboard_

_Almost gone_

_Havin' the time of their life_

_Had only one thing on their mind_

_Never saw the flashin' lights_

_Or the train comin' on_

_Now there's a wreath and two small crosses_

_On the right side of the road_

_Reminders of a love that won't grow_

Six months later they gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. They both spent less time at work and more time watching their baby grow. They were both there for all of the firsts and couldn't wait for all the future held for them. Brandon was the perfect mix of his parents. He had his mothers dark hair and her curious nature and he had his fathers piercing blue eyes and broody nature.

Flashback

"_Come on Brooke you can do this," Lucas said as he ran his hand over Brooke's sweat covered forehead._

"_I can't Lucas. It…It hurts too much Luke," Brooke cried as another contraction hit and the doctors told her to push._

"_You can do it baby, I know you can. You are the strongest person I know. You have to push Brooke otherwise it could be bad for the baby," he tried to coax her. He felt bad because he knew that she was in so much pain. His fingers hurt because she was squeezing so hard. He couldn't complain though because she had it so much worse than him. All he could do was try and motivate his tired wife and be there for her through everything—maybe pass some of his strength to her._

_One hour later and the baby was seconds from being born. With one last push Brooke had delivered their little boy and his tiny cries filled the room. Both of their eyes filled with tears. Lucas momentarily left Brooke's side and cut the umbilical cord and Brooke rested her eyes until her beautiful baby was placed in her arms. Lucas kissed her forehead and they both sat mesmerized starring at the baby boy that they had created. All Luke could mumble was thank you and I love you's to Brooke as he kissed her head and hands. In that moment they were happier than they had ever been and they had a stronger bond than they had ever experienced. It was no longer about just the two of them. They now had another life to take care of._

He was a very smart child. There wasn't anything that you could get past him and sometimes that got him in more trouble than it was worth. He liked to touch things and feel textures, always wanting to know about every detail.

Flashback

"_Brandon Nathan Scott don't you dare," Brooke scolded her son as he went to play with a vase that Haley had been given by her mother. Her son looked at her with guilty blue eyes and dropped his hands. At four years old he was curious to touch everything and that had included an incident with the light socket last week and tears for an hour. _

_Lucas asked Brooke a question and she turned her attention from her son long enough to pick up the vase and it slipped from his hands, shattering all over the floor. _

_Haley kept telling her not to worry about it but Brooke felt really bad. That was the last thing her mother had given her before she passed and Brooke put Brandon in the corner for thirty minutes and felt bad listening to him cry for his daddy and repeating that mommy is mean. _

As Brandon grew he got more independent. He loved spending time with Nathan and Haley's son Jamie. They were frequently spending the night at one or the others house and they were inseparable. When it came time for family vacations both of the Scott families usually spent them together. They were all very close and there wasn't anything that the others didn't know. Watching Jamie and Brandon together made them realize that they wanted another child. Nathan and Haley were expecting their second because they felt that it would make Jamie less lonely when one of them were away for work and Brandon couldn't be there. Both Brooke and Lucas agreed that they wanted the same thing for Brandon and so began constant nights of lovemaking and quickies wherever they could be squeezed in.

Flashback

"_Harder Luke," Brooke moaned as Lucas thrusted into her in the bathroom. Both of the children were playing in Brandon's room and they both had a sudden urge._

_Lucas hit a point inside Brooke that made her let out a rather loud moan. "Brooke…shh…uhhh baby…the kids will…will hear. Shit baby I'm close," he grunted as he started moving faster and harder into Brooke. Even the washer that she was perched on was starting to shake beneath her from Lucas's pace. He was gripping her hips and pulling her into him with each thrust as he breathed heavily into her ear. _

"_Yeah…Luke like that…shit…ughh," she moaned out as she reached her point and dug her nails into his back. She bit down on his shoulder as he gripped her hips harder and with two more pushes he was there and finally getting his release. He kissed her to muffle the noise as her body took all that he had left. He pulled out and kissed her sweetly on the lips, cheek, and neck before backing away from her and the washer._

"_That was…that was great," Lucas grinned as he backed away and pulled up his pants that were pooled at his feet._

_Brooke jumped down from the washer and pulled her panties on as she straightened her skirt and fixed her make-up in the mirror. She loved these random sessions where they just had a fast, quick and rough session. It definitely kept things interesting. She was glad Lucas could get her off quickly as she heard the footsteps of two boys running down the stairs yelling for a snack._

_She gave a quick kiss to Lucas and headed out of the room repeating, "I'm coming kids, I'm coming." Lucas chuckled at her and loved her more in that moment. She would drop anything at the drop of a dime if her son needed her…and that included sex. She really was an amazing mother._

Around Brandon's fifth birthday things had started to get strained between Lucas and Brooke. They had been trying unsuccessfully for months to get pregnant again and it didn't seem to be working. It could have something to do with the fact that Lucas was spending more and more time away from home and Brooke was stretched thin with work and her motherly duties. Lucas was in the middle of his third book and between re-writes, meetings, and press he was kept busy. All of his free moments were spent with his family but he was also stressed and tired. Both he and Brooke were passionate about their careers, but that could be trying at times especially with a rambunctious child that had a never-ending supply of energy. That all changed that cold January evening.

I wonder if guardian angels cry

_When they see it all played out_

_And as they stand with their hands tied_

_Oh, do they cry out loud_

Flashback

_Brooke and Lucas were on the way home from a night out with Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Peyton, Jake and Jenny. Brandon was fast asleep in the backseat and his parent were arguing in the front seat._

"_Just lay off already Brooke," Lucas huffed as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I'm sick of having this conversation with you over and over."_

"_Well maybe if you were home more often we wouldn't be having these conversations all the time," Brooke said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her husband._

"_Oh lay off already. It's not all MY fault that things aren't going as planned. Do you expect me to give up my entire life? Do I harp on you about your 'Passion for Fashion," he mocked her._

"_Do not patronize me Lucas. I have given up most of my company to raise our son while you are away more than you are home. We agreed that we wanted to try for more kids and now you are blaming me because it isn't happening. Maybe if you weren't working all the time or sleeping when you were home it would happening a whole lot quicker."_

"_There you go. It's all back on me again. Poor Brooke does no wrong. She can have everything and it doesn't matter if anyone else has dreams, so long as hers come first." _

"_You know what Lucas…fuck you. I am seriously wondering how I still love you lately," she said as she fought back tears._

"_Yeah well I wonder that everyday," Lucas huffed under his breath. _

"_What did you just say to me," Brooke asked so hurt that Lucas just said that to her. _

"_Lucas gripped the wheel tighter and turned his head her way. His voice was so cold. "I said that I…"but her didn't get to finish his sentence before Brooke's voice broke in and screamed for him to watch out._

_He tried to stop, he did, but the car was already coming to fast in his lane. He tried to turn the wheel so his side would be impacted but the ice below the tires turned the car for the impact to brace the passenger side._

_Lucas hit his head but he still stayed conscious. He looked to Brooke who was unconscious and bleeding and then his gaze went to the backseat. It was too quiet and Lucas turned to get a response from Brandon but there wasn't one. He was able to get out of the car and he tried so desperately to get Brooke and Brandon to wake up. He didn't want to move them but the backseat was covered in glass. He carefully took Brandon in his arms and cradled him, begging him to wake up until the ambulance arrived. _

_That night changed Lucas Scott's life forever. His son didn't make it and Brooke was left in a coma for a week. When she woke up and found out that her son had died she had a breakdown. Lucas tried to comfort her but she just wanted to be alone. She would barely talk to Lucas and she spent the first two months sleeping in Brandon's room every night. It was Jamie who finally helped her pick up the pieces of her life._

The problem between the two was that Brooke blamed Lucas for a while. Lucas also blamed Brooke and it eventually took a toll on their marriage. Five months after the accident was the end.

Flashback

_Lucas was trying to repair his marriage. He had put his book on hold and spent his free time with Brooke. Tonight she had prepared them a special dinner and it soon led to them in the bedroom. However Lucas was having a hard time getting…well hard. Brooke was trying unsuccessfully but it finally became too much. She cried and asked him what was wrong._

"_I'm sorry Brooke. I just can't do this," Lucas said as he ran his hands over his face._

"_Do what Lucas? Is it something I did?"_

"_I can't be with you Brooke because of the guilt I feel," Lucas said finally looking over to Brooke._

_She didn't understand. She rubbed her hand along his cheek and the tears fell. "I don't blame you Luke. I know you think I do but I don't….not anymore... It wasn't your fault that the driver was drunk or there was ice. I know you are hurting and so am I but we can get through this," she said as she tried to lace her fingers with his._

_He sat up and pulled himself away from her. He stood and looked down on the woman he pledged to love for the rest of his life. Suddenly nothing was the same as before. "I know you don't blame me Brooke…but..but I blame you. If you hadn't picked a fight with me that night he would still be here," he said as he looked at his sobbing wife. He knew he was hurting her but he didn't know what he felt anymore. I tried Brooke, I did but I just,," he paused._

"_You just what Lucas,"she asked in-between sobs. She already knew what was coming next._

"_I just don't love you anymore," he said as he pulled on his clothes and left the room. He stopped at the door and said one thing before he left: "I'm sorry."_

The next day Lucas filed for divorce and left the house. Brooke didn't fight him and two months later Brooke had packed her belongings and moved to New York without another word spoken to Lucas since that night.

It's not supposed to go like that It's not intended to end that way

_Life is a journey constantly turning_

_Down an unknown path_

_But it's not supposed to go like that_

Two and a half years later and here Lucas was. He hadn't changed much in the house except all of his sons belongings were packed and put away. He couldn't stand to have the reminder every day of his life right there. The first year and a half after Brandon's death were crazy for him. He cried, got drunk, and angry with himself. He drove Brooke out of his life and hurt her more than he ever thought possible.

He picked up the newspaper and made his way to the coffee pot. He scanned over the front page as he sipped the hot liquid. When he read the headline towards the bottom the cup slipped from his hand and smashed on the floor at his feet.

Good? Bad? Sucked? Let me know what you think and if I should continue. The next chapter is already in progress if you guys are interested.


	2. How Strong Are You Now

**Sorry somehow I had replaced this chapter with the wrong one! I don't know what I was thinking but it should be fixed now :)**

_How strong are you now_

_Without her around_

_You can't even keep one little bitty tear_

_From fallin' down_

_Tell me how strong are you now_

**_24 hours prior, Tree Hill North Carolina_**

"Hey Luke, what brings you by so early today," Haley greeted her best friend. Her two-year-old daughter screaming, Jaime complaining and her husband not home to help momentarily distracted her. Lucas followed her inside and chuckled at the chaos at the Scott household. Coming over to his brother's house always seemed like an adventure.

It had taken a long time after Brandon had passed away before Lucas could come around. He felt bad about it because Jamie had felt like he did something wrong; it wasn't like that he just couldn't bear to see Jamie when he so desperately missed his own son. While his brother had the picture perfect family his had crumbled. Three years ago he had a wife he loved more than anything and a son he adored and one night had changed all of that.

For a while Lucas kept to himself. After Brooke left he had a hard time dealing with anyone. Nathan and Haley never gave up on him but his friendship with Jake and Peyton had become almost non-existent. Peyton had been furious when she found out what happened between Brooke and Lucas and even angrier when her best friend up and left. She didn't understand how Lucas could be so cold and do what he did to Brooke. Peyton had even gone so far as to show up at his house, slap him and remind him that he was the one driving the vehicle not Brooke.

With Brooke gone and his friends not around much Lucas turned to alcohol. He found himself in many situations where he woke up in the morning and wasn't sure how he had gotten home, or worse, ended up in bed with a girl whose name he didn't remember. He missed Brooke more than he was willing to admit, but he couldn't stand to be around her. He was constantly plagued by nightmares of the night of the accident. He could remember every detail and that was something that had haunted him. He had lied to Brooke the night his marriage ended and he walked out. As of late he found himself feeling worse than ever and he needed to talk to someone.

_Before she left you told yourself_

_It can't hurt that much_

_Now you're doubled over_

_Like you took a punch_

_No, she ain't comin' back_

_Tell me how much can you take of that_

"Sorry Luke now that I have the kids under control we can talk. Come on into the kitchen, I was just preparing a cup of coffee before you came over. You want one," she asked signaling heading into the kitchen and over to the pot and he nodded. He sat down at the table and she brought his coffee to him. She noticed right away that he was brooding heavily so whatever he came over for was weighing heavily on his shoulders. "Spill Luke."

He looked at her with a sense of guilt and sadness on his face. "I…I just messed up Hales," he said as he ran his hands over his face and then through his hair.

"Ok Luke I'm gonna need you to be more specific because that has happened a lot the past few years," Haley tried to joke but the look that Luke gave her told her that this wasn't anything to laugh about. "Okay all joking aside what do you mean?"

"With Brandon, with Brooke…with everything," he said and sighed heavily.

"Okay I know things with you and Brooke got all messed up but you never messed up with Brandon. You were a great dad Lucas and what happened was not your fault, and what happened after was just from all the stress" she tried to soothe him.

"No…Haley I did something that haunts me every day. I left Brooke and I told her that I blamed her," Lucas told her and watched as Haley's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"You did what," she finally spoke as her hand covered his and her nails dug into his skin. "How…how could you do that Lucas? Do you know the guilt she carried around for months…she blamed herself for everything and then you told her what she feared. You ended your marriage and let Brooke leave thinking everything was her fault," Haley asked angrily. She didn't understand why Brooke left and hadn't kept in contact as much as she would have liked.

"I told her that Haley but I didn't mean it. I never blamed Brooke but I looked how broken she was and always felt guilty. I never once felt like it was her fault but I knew that she would stay with me if she knew how I really felt. I didn't want Brooke to always look at me and be reminded of our son and I couldn't look at her everyday and constantly see how much this had broken her," he tried to explain as the tears came to his eyes.

"Oh Lucas you stupid boy," Haley said and pulled him into a hug. "Brooke never honestly blamed you at all and she never wanted the death of her son to be the death of her marriage. She loved you Lucas and she wanted you both to get through it together."

"I couldn't Hales," Lucas said and slammed his fist on the table as he pulled away from her. "I couldn't look at her…"

"Do you think that Brandon would want this for his parents," Haley asked in a serious manner. "Do you think that your son is looking down and is proud of what he sees?"

Lucas looked at her and looked taken aback. He felt as if she had slapped him in the face. No one but Haley would be this honest with him and would mention his son like that. It was in that minute that Lucas realized that Haley was absolutely right. If Brandon could see what came of his parents marriage had become he would not be happy. If he could see what a coward his father had become he would be ashamed. All he could mutter in response was "No." He looked down and then back up. "How do I fix this Haley?"

"What do mean fix Lucas? You are on the right track with staying away from the alcohol. Now you just have to move forward with your life, make your son proud."

"I know that keeping sobered up was the first part Haley, but I meant how do I fix things with Brooke? How do I approach her and make things right with us? I want my wife back," Lucas said with more hope than Haley had seen cross his eyes in years.

"Luke…I…I don't think it will be as easy as that. Brooke doesn't live here and you don't know what has happened in her life the past few years," Haley told him avoiding telling him the one thing that would shatter his world.

"No Hales, that's the thing. I can't live without Brooke. I am miserable; I have been since I left her. When I think about her it's like I can't breathe. I wake up every morning and when I first get up I am happy because I feel like when I turn over she is going to be next to me. At night before I go to bed I just lay there and think of all of the things we would be doing if I didn't push her away. No matter how much I hurt her Haley I know that Brooke still loves me as much as I love her. We were in love the moment we saw eachother and we took vows to love eachother forever," Lucas said looking desperately at his best friend.

"It's not that easy Lucas. I am sure that Brooke still loves you, but Brooke also had to move on with her life. She left here thinking you hated her and that you were no longer in love with her. She's not the kind of girl to forget but she will move forward. You can't expect Brooke to have stopped her life and lived in misery over losing her son and her husband," Haley said feeling guilty when she saw the look of utter failure cross Lucas's face. "I hate to say this to you Luke but Brooke may be moving on with her life. She is a good person and she has a big heart…you know that."

"I know that, but I can't give up hope. If she is with someone else Haley I honestly don't think she loves him as much as she loved me. Brooke and I have always been it for eachother. I know I hurt her Haley but I think that she can forgive me. I can't give up hope on that. I love her…it's…it's always going to be only her. I was stupid I know that. I said horrible things, but Brooke has to know that I never meant them." He saw Haley hesitate and look like she was about to interrupt, but he held up his hand to stop her. "I'm going to share something that I have never told anyone, but I need to tell her. I know we can fix what I broke with her. I just need her to hear me out. So…"

Lucas hesitated before he continued his next sentence. "The reason I let her go…the night of the accident I remember seeing Brooke unconscious...I remember looking in the backseat. Utter panic crossed my mind as I saw my wife and my child bleeding. I took Brandon from the car," he said as the tears spilled from his eyes and Haley pulled him in for a hug. "I begged him to wake up. I remember holding him and knowing…I knew he didn't make it Haley," he sobbed into her hair. He cried for a few more minutes while Haley consoled him and then he pulled back. "I was so envious that the last memory of Brandon was sleeping in the backseat for her…I wanted to so badly get the picture out of my mind of the last time I saw him. I lost everything Haley because I couldn't let anything go. I felt like I should have been able to prevent it or something. I left my bleeding wife in the front seat and I didn't check on her. I didn't want Brandon to die alone…and I tried to do what I thought Brooke would want but I left her all alone" Lucas said and ran his hand over his face.

_What's the rule that you live by_

_A tough guy never cries_

"Lucas look at me," Haley said and forced him to look at her. "It was NOT your fault Lucas…the accident wasn't your fault and it wasn't hers either. I hate to even think this Luke but…if it had been ten minutes earlier…it could have been Jamie…the weather was bad and the other driver was drinking. You did the right thing and Brooke would never be mad that you stayed with Brandon. You know she would have wanted that and she would have done the same thing."

"But we were arguing Haley…we were having a stupid fight and I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been."

"Oh Lucas," Haley said and stood behind him and hugged his back. "Even if you weren't it probably would have still happened. You need to stop beating yourself up over this. You need to let it go Lucas and move forward. For yourself, for Brooke and mostly for Brandon. That little boy loved you both so much and I know he would want you guys to go on and to live a happy life. You know that and so does Brooke."

Lucas rubbed her arm that was around her neck. "Thanks Hales. You really are my best friend," he said and felt her nod. "I love you."

Haley kissed the side of his head and laughed. "I love you too buddy."

"Is there something you two need to tell me," Nathan joked from the door causing both of them to laugh. "I mean maybe I should go back out for a little bit."

Haley picked up a towel on the table and threw it at him. "I think I married the wrong brother," she said and watched as Nathan put his hand over his heart and feigned being hurt.

"Well it's not too late," he joked as he kissed Haley before going to the fridge and grabbing a coke. "What brings you by big brother."

"Just needed to have a talk with my best friend."

"Uncle Lucas, uncle Lucas can you play with me," Jamie asked running into the kitchen and stopping in front of him. "Dad got me a new video game and I really want you to play," the dark blonde boy asked with his big blue eyes that Lucas just could not say no to.

Lucas laughed and threw a look at his family. He ran his hand over Jamie's hair. "Lead the way J Luke," Lucas said and followed his nephew into the living room.

**Brooke Davis—formally Scott—engaged to movie producer Julian Baker. Romantic, quiet wedding in the works. Can the fashion queen finally find happiness after so much tragedy? Is there a baby on the way and that's the reason for the sudden engagement?**

_When she told you goodbye_

_You didn't flinch_

_When she looked back_

_You didn't even budge an inch_

_You stood there like stone_

_But now that she's gone_

Lucas felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on his chest. Last night he had made up his mind that he was going to get his wife back. He had made far too many mistakes in his life and the biggest one was letting his wife go. Now he wasn't sure of anything. Brooke was not the kind of girl that would jump into anything serious unless she was 100% sure and was in it with all of her heart.

More than the engagement, the thing that hurt the most was that she was possibly having a baby with another man. Lucas wasn't sure that he wanted to have anymore kids after what happened, but the thought of her having another mans baby was crushing. He knew that if she was pregnant he would never have a chance with her. Brooke had a lot of insecurities about not having loving parents there for a baby so if there was a baby Brooke would definitely be married and she wouldn't give him a second look.

Was this what Haley was trying to hint to his the day before? He knew his best friend would be hesitant to let him know if Brooke was with another man, but he was positive that if Brooke was having a baby that she wouldn't keep that from him. She would know that it would crush him, but she wouldn't hide that.

He was going to drive himself crazy with all the thoughts consuming his mind and the only way to stop himself from going insane would be to get the answers himself. He was going to have to go to New York and get answers from Brooke. If she was having a baby he would walk away and let her find happiness with someone else. But he wasn't so sure that he would be able to walk away even if she was. He went into his room, packed a small bag, left a message for Haley so she wouldn't worry and headed to the airport.

This time Lucas was going to get his ex-wife back. He was going to let her know how much she was loved and never let her question that ever again.

_Tell Me Now_

_How strong are you now_

Okay so you have Lucas's POV in this chapter. And this story was inspired by my Rascal Flatts CD so that's the soundtrack for all the chapters as of now. The next chapter will be Brooke's and possibly the first confrontation with Lucas. Let me know what you think. I loved all the reviews last chapter. You guys rocked my world and I was so happy with how many I received! So thank you so much! Review again!


	3. No Reins

_She left that loser in a dust cloud_

_Heart in his hand, chin on the ground_

_Cried her last tear for that clown_

_She can see a little clearer now_

_She said, "Oh, oh I gotta go and find me"_

_Oh, oh she found the strength to break free_

Brooke Davis opened her eyes and studied her surroundings like she did every morning. She had been in New York for a little over two years and every morning she still had to remind herself this was her new life. Her bedroom was now a light brown color with all matching décor instead of the cream colors she had for many years in her past life. She stretched her limbs and smiled when she felt the arm around her waist tighten. She turned around in his arms and smiled as she traced her fingers along his face.

He had been a surprise to her. When she had left Tree Hill the last thing she ever wanted was to get into another relationship. She had left there completely heartbroken, but still in love with Lucas. It had been hard for her to admit that things with Lucas were over. They had promised eachother forever and although their forever had only lasted ten years, there would always be a part of her that belonged to Lucas. She had gone out one evening with some of her business partners and a chance meeting led her to Julian.

He was a really nice man and he had been patient with her with every aspect of their relationship. He knew about her past and helped her work through all of her issues. He did little things like bringing home a flower or making her favorite meal at random times. No one had done those types of things for her in a few years and she loved it. She slowly adjusted from feelings of friendship to being in love with him. They had been nothing but friends for the first year she was in New York and last year it became a real relationship.

Julian loved his work but it never came before their relationship. Brooke had even insisted he take certain jobs that he was reluctant on taking because of her. He gave in when they made arrangements to spent weekends together, either in New York or Los Angeles. He was passionate, gentle, kind and always made her laugh. At first she had compared their relationship to the one she shared with Lucas, but realized that they were both different, but equally good.

The first time she made love with Julian she had cried. It wasn't that he was a bad lover; in fact it was quite the opposite. He had been the first person since Lucas that she had, had any type of physical relationship with and that scared her. That was the night that she realized that Julian owned the rest of her heart that didn't belong to Lucas. The way that he looked at her reminded her of what being in love really meant—what it meant for a man to really love you.

_Flashback:_

_They had just gotten finished making love for the first time and Julian propped himself above her, not collapsing his weight on her. He used one hand to brush the strands of hair that had framed her face and kissed her lips softly. "You are so amazing Brooke. I…I love you so much it hurts sometimes," he said and watched the tears well up in her eyes. "Brooke what's wrong? Did I do something," he whispered._

_The first tear fell from her eye and Julian wiped it with the pads of his fingers. "She brought her hand up and stroked the top of the hand cupping her face. "No…you are…you're wonderful and I just realized,"s he said and paused. She saw how nervous Julian looked at the way she left that sentence. A small smile formed on her face. "I just realized how much I am in love with you right now." The smile that appeared on his face was one that she would never forget._

Brooke would not lie. There hadn't been a day that passed by that she did not think of Lucas or Brandon. She always wondered and hoped that wherever Lucas was that he was happy. Things hadn't ended the way she ever imagined but she had tried to forget the bitter breakup of the marriage. They were both under so much stress and although she never wanted it, she came to terms that sometimes people just fall out of love. She was never the type of person to force someone to stay when they didn't have feelings, not after her upbringing. She never wanted to be miserable or force someone into a life that they would be miserable in. But regardless, she hoped that wherever Lucas was or whomever that he was with that he was happy. Underneath everything she still had a bit of bitter feelings for the way he treated her in the end but he did blame her after all. That was why she couldn't bring herself to visit Tree Hill. If she ever came face to face with Lucas she knew she would be angry and hurt.

It was what she truly wanted and it was what she knew that her son would want. Brandon loved his parents and they equally adored him. He would not want to see his parents living a life where they despised one another or stayed together because they thought it was what he would want. Brandon was a happy go lucky child and always wanted whoever was around him to be happy. When she found herself falling in love with Julian she realized that part of the reason was that she knew her son would love him. Brandon would love Julian and he would want Brooke to be happy.

Like a painted wild mustang

_Flyin' out across the open range_

_Finally gets to live her life that way_

_No fear, no fences, nobody—no reins_

She threw a quick glance to the clock beside the bed and realized that she would have to get up for work shortly. She loved her company. After her divorce she buried herself in her work—expanding the stores and the clothing line. She had even brought herself to create a children's line that was now doing really well. Her family was always her first priority but now that it was gone she was able to fully commit to her business. She glanced at her finger and saw the beautiful, sparkly ring that adorned her finger and smiled. Soon she would be getting married again and starting a family so her business would take a back seat, but deep down she was happy about that.

Being successful and watching your ideas grow into reality is a dream come true. Having a family is the same way but in a whole different way. If given the choice she would change it all to be a stay a home mother and wife. Personal happiness trumped everything else in her book. She didn't want to grow old alone or never get the chance to have children or watch her grandchildren play. That was always something that was more important than anything else. That was one thing that she loved about Lucas because he had felt the same way at one point. Julian had now taken that spot and he was on the same page as her. The both of them didn't have to work if they didn't want to and he had already told her when they had a baby that he wanted them both to take a long break. They both got eachother and she had never met anyone who understood her as well as he did and vice versa.

Brooke had also seen a lot more of her mother now that she was back in New York. No matter how much she had hurt Brooke, all that Brooke knew was that was her mother. She gave her life and in a way Brooke felt like she owed it to Victoria to allow her to be a part of her business. The past year had been funny because they had actually started getting along and spending more time with eachother. Victoria adored Julian—something that never happened with Lucas. The feeling was mutual between the two because Lucas hated how she treated Brooke and Victoria never felt like he was good enough for her daughter. It was ironic because Julian reminded Brooke of her father in some ways, except he actually loved her. At least now she was starting to have some type of bond with her mother that she had never experienced. Like it or not, most kids will never admit it but they want to be accepted by their parents.

Brooke sighed deeply and brushed the thoughts from her mind. The life she had now was exactly what she wanted so it was no use to keep thinking of the past. She gently placed a kiss to Julian's lips and crawled out of bed to head into a shower and start her day.

Call him crazy but here was Lucas Scott sitting in the lobby of Clothes over Bros at 7am and waiting on his ex-wife to arrive. He had spoken to the secretary at the building entrance and knew she would be in the office today because she had a few meetings to attend. He knew that he would have to be out of her sight when she arrived because she would find some way to avert herself from him. He had to be able to catch her by surprise otherwise he would never get the chance to say what he so desperately wanted to her. He was never the type of guy to get nervous but right now his palms were sweating, his foot was twitching and he was giving himself a headache with the entire wording he had to say floating through his head.

He glanced at the clock on the wall that told him it was quarter to eight and then at the front door. His heart leapt in his chest when he saw her walking towards the entrance. If it was even possible she was more beautiful than ever. She wore a fitted gray pantsuit and her hair was half up in a clip. Her sunglasses were far too big for her face and she carried her bag on her left arm. He watched as she made her way into the building and lifted the glasses off of her face. The sun hit her hand just right because he caught glimpse of the ring on her finger and his heart sank in his chest. She really did belong to another man now. He almost gave up but when he saw her smile and wave good morning to the staff he knew why he was here. He could not take another day of not having her in his life. Her smile was the one thing that brightened his day no matter what worries were on his shoulder.

He tried to remember the last time he made her genuinely smile and he couldn't remember. He didn't remember Brooke smiling in the last five months of their marriage once and he felt his heart break even more. When did he forget that she wasn't happy and how could he not know that he was hurting her? He watched her enter the elevator and waited for it to stop. He saw the numbers indicating that she got off on the twentieth floor and made his way into the elevator moments later.

"Morning Rachel," she smiled at her assistant. Well more like her best friend in New York. They had met when Brooke came here and instantly clicked. Rachel was in need of a job and Brooke needed a secretary so Rachel got hired right away. "I'm running late but when my eight o'clock gets here just send him in. I'm expecting him so no need to keep him waiting," she said as she hurried into her office and placed her bag on the table. No sooner had she started removing the paperwork, Rachel beeped in and told her that her eight o'clock was on the way in. She also added that he was incredibly sexy and she would love for Brooke to set her up. She laughed at her friends antics as she was preparing.

She had her back to the door but she heard it open. She just had to find this one piece of paper. "Sorry I'm running a bit behind but come on in," she said as she rummaged through her bag. She heard the door close and knew he was there when she smelled his cologne. Her head started to hurt and she breathed through her nose. She had to remind herself that Lucas wasn't the only one who wore that scent and that he wasn't in New York. She stood up straight, grabbed the papers from her bag, plastered on her fake smile and turned around. She was so surprised that she dropped the papers in her hand and took a step back. "Lucas," she barely whispered.

"Hi Brooke," he said shyly and gave her a small smile.

"W…what…what are you doing here Lucas," she finally managed out.

"That's the thing Brooke," he said as he brought his left hand to her face and brushed the hair that had fallen in her eyes back.

Brooke noticed the wedding band before his hand even reached her face. She felt a ping in her chest but tried to ignore it. Lucas was a good-looking guy and who was she to judge. She had a three-carat ring adorning her finger from another man. She stepped back from his touch. It had taken her so long to forget how soft his hands were. "What do you want Lucas," she asked with a coldness she didn't realize she had in her. She started to feel really angry with him for being here. She didn't want him here. Why was he here trying to be nice to her when he had been so cold to her prior? He had never tried to contact her and here he was now!

He reached for her left hand and was able to grab it. He brought it up in between them. "I think congratulations are in order," he said with a look in his eye that didn't go un-noticed by Brooke. It almost looked like it hurt him to say it and when he looked at the ring he got this angry look to his face.

"Thanks. I can say the same for you," she said as she twisted his hand in her own and exposed his wedding band. And she wasn't going to lie. She knew it and she knew that Lucas knew that hurt her. She had no right to be hurt because she was marrying another man but she never thought she would have to face him again. Before she could stop it from happening every image of the last time that they had spoken came to her and she ripped her hand from his. She fought back the tears and looked him dead in the eye. "You need to leave Lucas," she said with as much anger as she could.

_She says, "It's kinda nice to hear myself laugh"_

_She's gonna do a lot more of that_

_She's makin' plans and makin' tracks_

_She said, "Oh, oh I gotta go and find me"_

_Oh, oh she found the strength to break free_

He was defiant. Of course he would tell her "NO." That smug son of a bitch always had to have the last word. He hadn't broken her enough, now he was going to stand in HER office and tell her he wasn't leaving.

"I'm serious Lucas I want you to leave. You should not be here, you should not have come here." She watched him curiously as he removed the band from his finger and held it out for her. "Thanks for the gesture but I don't need to see your ring from another woman," she said as she brought her ring up in front of her and waved it in his face. "I have one of my own now too, from my fiancé."

Okay so I know that I suck for leaving it off right there but there is a method to my madness. I have certain tracks planned out for certain chapters so I had to end it. There will be another UD next week to finish it off. Okay so I have to say thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! 30 reviews for 2 chapters! That is amazing! You guys are so awesome…think I can get ten..maybe fifteen more? It would rock my world! And if there is any suggestions or criticisms feel free to let me know! I do love Brucas!

Now just a few things. There are currently two stories that I think deserve reading and so many more reviews than they have so please go and do that. Price You Have To Pay and Time to Start Again. I promise you that you won't be disappointed…Both authors have all amazing stories that you will love—so give them reviews and let them know how wonderful they are!

I am also working on a new story that should be up shortly. Let me know if you like it and if I should continue or not with it. It'll be the same time frame for updating as this one…at least once a week (mostly on the weekend).


	4. Every Day

_You could have bowed out gracefully_

_But you didn't_

_You knew enough to know_

_To leave well enough alone_

_But you wouldn't_

_"I'm serious Lucas I want you to leave. You should not be here, you should not have come here." She watched him curiously as he removed the band from his finger and held it out for her. "Thanks for the gesture but I don't need to see your ring from another woman," she said as she brought her ring up in front of her and waved it in his face. "I have one of my own now too, from my fiancé."_

An anger surged through him like no other he had ever felt before. Seeing her glittering diamond ring thrust into his face, and not one he put there, made him feel so much anger. She had always been his girl and it just wasn't right to see that. It wasn't Brooke. She was simple and didn't flaunt things around. That ring was so big and just wasn't for her. "I know all about it Brooke, in fact I'm pretty sure the entire world knows," he said almost bitterly. He again placed this ring in front of her. "Just look at it."

Brooke shook her head. She just didn't want to touch his ring. She wouldn't admit it out loud but it bothered her that another woman had gained his heart. Lucas took his commitments very seriously and he would never enter into marriage lightly. He just stood there and wouldn't move his hand from in front of her so she finally grabbed the ring and held it in her hands, never once breaking eye contact.

"Look at it," he said with a pleading look behind her eyes that suddenly told Brooke she wasn't going to like whatever she was going to look at.

She slowly averted her eyes from his to her hand and opened up her fist. She picked the ring up with her other hand and studied the piece of metal. She suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. As she looked at the ring she remembered it. She couldn't bring herself to look at the inscription because she already knew what it said. This was the ring she gave to Lucas the day they got married. Finally the first tear spilled from her eye and she placed the ring on her desk. Her voice cracked when she finally spoke. "Why did you bring this here."

He studied her features for a moment. She looked older up close, still as beautiful as ever. Right now he could see that the weight of the world had been placed on her shoulders and that she had finally started to get a reprieve. For just a moment he felt like he shouldn't be here, it was wrong to do this to her now. But then he looked in her eyes and he couldn't turn around. He would never be able to let her go. "I'm her because I can't allow you to marry this Julian guy."

_I drive myself crazy_

_Tryin' to stay out of my own way_

_The messes that I make_

_But my secrets are so safe_

_The only one who gets me_

_Yeah, you get me_

_It's amazing to me_

She was stunned for a moment and she knew that her jaw had dropped. She had waited so long for this moment when he came back to her, but now she wasn't so sure she wanted it anymore. There were to many things to forgive and another person involved now, someone who had helped her get her life back straight again. The man that she had promised herself to only weeks ago. And then the anger followed. "Excuse me? I don't remember asking your permission," she said as she glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

He matched her stance and held his ground. "You don't love him Brooke…at least not the way you love me," he said and made a move to get closer to her but she sidestepped him.

She moved behind her desk to get space from him. She had a hard time thinking clearly when he was so close. "How dare you Lucas. You don't have any right to march in here and tell me what I do or do not feel for Julian. You don't even know him."

He leaned over and placed his hands on her cherry wood desk. "I know that you don't love him like you love me."

_How every day_

_Every day, every day_

_You save my life_

She had, had enough. Without thinking her hand moved from her sides and slapped Lucas across the face. She pulled back and angrily pointed her finger at him. "You have no right to be here. I didn't walk out of our marriage, YOU did. You decided that you didn't love me anymore and you had two years. Two fucking years to get me back and you never did," she said as the tears spilled down her cheeks. "I waited every day for you to call or contact me and you never did. You're right. I do love you Lucas and I always will but it will never be enough again. I am happy, he makes me so goddamn happy," she said and hadn't realized that Lucas had moved so quickly behind her and pulled her into his arms. She should have fought but she honestly didn't have anymore in her to fight him.

He pulled her against his chest and held her tightly. He knew that if he loosened his grip that she would make a run for it and he had to say what he came this way for. "I never stopped loving you," he said and just kept talking even though she was trying to stop his words. "I left because I couldn't bear you looking at me every day and knowing I was driving the car that killed our baby. Our sweet baby boy Brooke," he said as the tears finally sprang free from his eyes. "I pushed you away and did it in the only way I knew that you would leave. I am so sorry for that. You can't marry him Brooke because I love you. I need you in my life. I can't breathe without you and every single day of the past two years has been a nightmare," he said as he felt her sob hard in his arms. "I want you back Brooke and I can't let you marry him."

_I come around all broken down and_

_Crowded out_

_And you're comfort_

_Sometimes the place I go_

_Is so deep and dark and desperate_

_I don't know, I don't know_

She couldn't take anymore. She finally broke free from his hold and pushed him back. "Go home Lucas," was all that she could get out. It wasn't right for him to be here. He can't walk in like the past two years and expect her to give up her life and the man who had claimed her heart.

"Are you having a baby with him," he asked the one question he dreaded. She wouldn't look at him or answer his question and he was about to demand and answer when her real appointment walked through the door.

"Ms. Davis..is everything okay here," Peter asked her.

She looked from Peter to Lucas and her heart felt like it was ripping from her chest. She wiped her eyes and put her hand on Lucas's arm. "Yeah Peter. Everything is fine. Just my old friend Luke came by to say goodbye…for good," she said and looked him in the ye.

He gave her a brave smile and leaned in to her ear. "I love you. I can't leave Brooke…I won't," he said as he started to walk away. He stopped when he noticed the picture on her desk of Brandon. "He was everything. He would want all this and more for you," he said as he took one last glance at Brooke and then the photo of his son before walking out. He knew that she still loved him somewhere inside her and that was what gave him the courage to stay and fight her every step of the way.

The day had been draining. Coming face to face with Lucas was so much harder than she ever expected. She felt a kind of anger surge through her that she hadn't felt since she signed her divorce papers. He wasn't supposed to show up and try to talk her out of getting married. If he had loved her he would have been here a lot sooner. She knew he would see the papers, every news magazine in the world had covered it, but she didn't think he would show up.

She sighed as she dropped her bag on the table and walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She drank the entire cup in one sip and poured another. She capped it and put it back because she knew if she did not than she would drink the whole thing to drown her sorrows. Why is it that God punished her every single time she was happy.

Who the hell did he think he was just marching in and making demands? She was Brooke-fucking-Davis…formally Scott, but that was beside the point. The only thing that had really gotten to her was when he asked her about having a baby and mentioning Brandon. Why would he even think she was having a baby? That wasn't anything Brooke took lightly and she wasn't ready to have another child just yet. Both she and Julian agreed that they would wait until after they were married. She always wanted to do the right thing and even if she was having pre-marital sex she would hold off on the kid.

The wine was starting to make her feel drunk. She frowned and then realized that it had probably been because she hadn't eaten today. Lucas had caught her completely off guard and her nerves were frazzled from the whole encounter. She couldn't shake what Lucas had told her and it made her start to cry again.

He had told her he didn't love her when he left. _"I never stopped loving you."_

He told her that night that he blamed her for what happened to Brandon. _"I left because I couldn't bear you looking at me every day and knowing I was driving the car that killed our baby. Our sweet baby boy Brooke,"_

He was the one who wanted a divorce. _"I want you back Brooke and I can't let you marry him."_

She couldn't stop the sob that came to her. With hurricane force, every emotion she had bottle up sprang free and she gripped the blanket tightly around her and cried like a child. He had lied to her and he had never stopped loving her. If this was true why hadn't someone told her. Surely he had confided in someone and they could have warned her. They could have told her to fight for him, to not let him walk out of their marriage. She wanted so many answers but she wasn't sure she would get them. She knew that she couldn't let Lucas corner her again.

Julian couldn't know that Lucas was in town. He knew Brooke's entire past and she did not want him to feel insecure. He had always known that Lucas was first in her heart, but once he was sure that she loved him he let it go. She didn't want him to feel inferior or like she would go back to Lucas. She was happy with him. She loved him. He had become her best friend. Her family loved Julian and things were finally working out with her and her mother. He was such a great guy.

She picked up her phone and texted Haley. She needed Lucas's number. Haley had tried to call but Brooke ignored the call and sent a message saying she didn't want to talk right now but she needed to get in contact with Lucas. Of course Haley had known of her friends visit so she didn't hesitate to give Brooke the number.

Brooke texted Lucas and put her hands in her pocket, removing the piece of gold she had placed there earlier. She studied the ring and twirled it around her finger. She felt relief flush through her that Julian was away on business for a few days. She wouldn't want him to see her like this.

She stood from the couch and made her way into her room. She fumbled around in her jewelry box and pulled out the case in the back. She popped the top and studied the contents. It hurt her to see her rings but she felt that she had to put Luke's in there as well. That was their past and that was where it needed to stay. He needed to remove the ring and move on…like she had. She placed the ring in the box, closed the lid and tucked it away with other mementos of her previous life. She glanced at her new ring and felt something almost like disappointment wash over her.

_Sometimes I swear I don't know if_

_I'm comin' or goin'_

_But you always say something_

_Without even knowin'_

Julian had gotten her this beautiful ring but it just felt weird on her finger. It seemed much too large when she looked at it right now. She had always been a simple, modest girl and didn't like to flaunt things. This ring made her feel like she was flaunting her wealth in everyone's face. What girl truly needed a three-carat diamond ring? Just because it's bigger doesn't always mean it's better. She shook her head and pushed the thought from her head. She was just thinking this because she was looking at her previous rings.

Lucas's words would not stop ringing through her head and it almost made her nauseous thinking about it. _"You can't marry him Brooke because I love you."_

She sat back on the couch and closed her eyes only to be disturbed a moment later with her phone chipping to let her know she had a message. Well actually several.

_I know you think I am here because you have moved on. I swear to you that isn't it. I love you Brooke. I miss you every day and I felt so ashamed that I couldn't face you. I have spent a good part of the last two years in a bottle and I realized none of it matters without you. Please don't marry him. I am begging you. And if you are having a baby…I'll be there for you. I'll help you. I love you. Remember—You're the cheery to my Broody._

She didn't want to reply, she really didn't. It was like her fingers were betraying her mind. Maybe it was her mind back in the other room in that box because of the last part of his message. Before she knew what she was doing she typed her message.

Luke—I have moved on and I am happy. I love you and I miss you too but it isn't enough. I have a new life and you need to build that for yourself too. It seems like you are finally doing that and I'm glad you aren't drinking anymore. I'm nt having a baby right now Lucas, but when I do it will be with Julian..after we are married. Please don't make this harder than it need to be. I'll love you forever. –Brooke

She knew she should just pretend that she hadn't gotten the message but she hit the send button and closed her eyes. She knew he would reply and he did.

_I'll love you forever too. And I'm sorry I can't go Brooke. I'm going to fight for you no matter what the consequences are. You are my everything. Remember you're the girl I want standing beside me when all my dreams come true. Rest and I'll see you soon. All my love, Lucas xoxo_

She knew she should reply but she was just too tired. Her eyes were heavy the wine had made her drowsy and she just needed a little sleep. She cradled the blanket closer to her and finally succumbed to the much-needed sleep.

_That I'm hangin' on to your words_

_With all of my might and it's alright_

_Yeah, I'm alright for one more night_

Okay so this isn't as long as the other chapters, BUT I got it up quicker this week so that's gotta count for something! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They are actually what has me so motivated to write. I alays start the next chapters now before I post so I know the direction the next chapter will go and when I see all of the reviews I really do get blown away. I know some of you aren't happy I used Julian but I got a sweet spot for Austin and I promise I won't be horrible to him. I just like using him because really he is the only guy I liked Brooke with aside from Lucas. But..Brucas is always #1 so I hope you guys can forgive me! 

But since we are buried in snow in the Northeast I get the day off so I am going to start the next chapter now! Review please! I'll try my best to get a new chapter up this weekend if I get a chance!


	5. Take Me There

_There's a place in your heart, nobody's been_

_Take me there_

_Things nobody knows, not even your friends_

_Take me there_

_(-)_

_Brooke snuggled back on the bed and a smile formed on her lips as the man behind her wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against his chest. She kissed his arm that was wrapped tightly around his chest and she felt him let out a grunt and stretch his body along hers._

_"Good morning my beautiful wife," he said as he leaned over her petite body and kissed the side of her head. God even in the morning he smelled so amazing. Some days she felt as if she would go crazy if she didn't constantly feel engulfed in his smell._

_She brought her arm down and brought it behind her to squeeze his naked hip. "Good morning my sexy husband," she said with her raspy voice. She turned slightly so that she was on her back and could turn her face to his. She kissed his lips softly and ran her fingertips along his jaw when she pulled away. "God I love you so much. It must be wrong to be this happy," she said with a goofy smile on her face._

_He nuzzled his nose with hers and let out an un-approving noise. "No pretty girl. It would be a sin to not be this happy," he said as he pulled back and smiled the same goofy grin as her. He ran his hand down her body and pushed her shirt up slightly. He ran his hands over the bump that was finally becoming noticeable. _

_"I don't think life could get any better than this. We have success, we have love and now we are having a baby," he said as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then leaned down and kissed her belly. He just sat there mesmerized for a few minutes as he ran his fingertips gently along the bump. "Your daddy loves you so much already," he said as he kissed her belly one more time before laying beside Brooke, but not removing his hands._

_"Luke," she said and looked over to see him smiling at her. "Did you ever image a few years ago that we would be right here?"_

_"Well, no. Your mother hated me so I always imaged that she would take you away. Did I ever wish that we would be as insanely happy and in love as we are today? Yes. You opened my eyes up to so many new things. The day we sat on the beach and you told me all of your hopes and dreams for the future…that was the day I knew I never wanted another girl beside me for the rest of my life," he said and brushed the tear he saw fall from her eye away. "As much as you wanted to deny it Brooke you were so scared and insecure to open up your heart to anyone. When you opened up to me that day I knew I wanted to be beside you for every thing that you shared with me."_

_Lucas was so romantic with his words at times that it made her heart turn to mush and her eyes to fill with tears. "I'm so glad I took you with me Lucas, for this entire crazy ride."_

_"Your mother must have shit a brick when she found out you were having my baby," Lucas said making her laugh. He really did know her too well at times. He also knew by the mood she had arrived home in last night that she had spoken with her mother._

_Brooke brought her hand down to her belly and placed it over Lucas's. "Well at first she told me I was getting fat and when I blurted out that I was pregnant she looked like I had slapped her in the face. She was so furious," Brooke laughed._

_"Well your mother has never liked me. You remember when we tried to have our quiet wedding and she had busted in and tried to reason with you all the reasons that you should not marry me," Lucas said and chuckled. "Hey if nothing else it will always be a day that neither of us will forget. How many people can say that their in laws hate them so much that they tried to stop the wedding," Lucas said with an underlying hint of bitterness. _

_Brooke knew that Lucas would never admit it but it had bothered him that her parents never approved of him. His family had been very welcoming and kind to Brooke so it was hard for him to grasp that concept. "Hey," she whispered and he brought his ocean blue eyes to meet hers. "I don't care what my mother ever has to say. You are perfect Lucas Scott and my mother can never change that," and saw the smile that spread across his face. "Whether my mother approved of our marriage or if she approves of this baby is irrelevant. All that matters is that we love eachother and we always will and that we love our baby. Our baby will never have parents where she or she has to question if they are loved," she said and placed a quick kiss to his lips._

_"You Brooke Davis-Scott are amazing and I think I love you even more right now than ever before. Our baby will never question anything. We are going to be the best parents this world has ever seen," he said as he rolled over and placed his body on top of hers. He brought his lips down to her neck and sucked on the spot below her ear that he knew drove her crazy. _

_"Lucas," she moaned as she brought her arms around his neck and pulled at his hair and moved her body so her legs wrapped around his waist and he was exactly in the middle. She moved her hips up slightly and grazed herself against his naked lower half. She was actually glad at the moment that she hadn't put anything other than a tee shirt on. She heard him hiss when she did that and she smirked._

_He pulled his lips from her neck and kissed the tip of her nose. "God baby you drive me crazy," he said just as she pushed her hips up and he just barely entered her before she moved back down. "Mmmm," he groaned and closed his eyes. "You are so wet," he said as he kissed her and leaned up slightly to pull the t-shirt from her body. He could never get enough of this girl and sometimes he wondered how he ever got by before he knew her. She was the puzzle piece that had always been missing._

_"Luke," she moaned as he bit down on his shoulder. "Please baby. I want…I want you so much. D...don't tease me," she said as he grinded back and forth but wouldn't enter her. She finally moved her hips at just the right time and he slipped inside her. Her fingernails dug into his back and he cursed into her ear. _

_"Fuck baby…I love when you do that," he moaned as he pushed hard into her and kept breathing heavily into her ear while she bit down on his shoulder and moaned every time he hit a certain spot within her._

_(-)_

_I wanna know everything about you then_

_And I wanna go down every road you've been_

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live_

_Where you keep the rest of your life hid_

_I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare_

_Take me there_

Brooke woke up on the couch and checked the clock. 4 a.m. She threw the blanket from her lap and groaned as she made her way to the bathroom. She had managed to get him out of her mind for the past four days and now she just had to have that dream. She hadn't heard from Lucas since the night that they had texted one another a week ago, but she knew enough to know he was still in New York. She hated going out because she was always so paranoid that she was going to run into him again.

She had talked on the phone with Haley and she also told her that Lucas hadn't returned home but she hadn't been in contact with him either. It was actually a really good conversation. They had spent nearly three hours on the phone catching up about everything and anything. Brooke had even gotten to talk to Nathan and Jamie and that had brightened her evening. Jaime also had a sweet spot in her heart. He was her god son and she had such a hard time saying no to him for anything. Before she knew what she had agreed to, she was promising Jaime that she would make a trip to Tree Hill soon so they could spend some time together.

Haley was really excited for this. The conversation had started out so awkward because even though they exchanged frequent emails, they didn't talk much on the phone. Once they got back into the swing of things it was like no time had passed. Brooke was comfortable telling her about her life and Brooke had even discovered a lot about what happened when she had left with Lucas.

That had been the hardest part of the conversation. She brought herself to ask Haley about it all because she felt as if she needed to know. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart when she heard about how low things had gotten in his life. For two years she had thought that Lucas had moved on from it all so she did the same thing, but now she finds out that Lucas never really got over the events that ruined their lives. Brooke had even asked Haley if she was the one who told Lucas about Julian and Haley told her no. She told Brooke about the conversation that she and Lucas had the night before he knew anything and the night before the papers came out.

Brooke had honestly thought that Lucas came here just because he had saw the papers and that his feelings hadn't been from a genuine place and now she was slowly changing her mind. She had stayed up until late last night going back and forth in her head if Lucas really did love her and want her back before she had made headlines. Not only did the whole situation confuse her, but also it hurt her. If she was being honest with herself than she could admit that she was in love with two men and she didn't want to hurt either.

Julian was her future. He was the man that she had promised herself to and had grown to love. He was what every girl wanted in a man and she didn't want to lose someone so important. Julian was patient but she knew he wouldn't accept Lucas being back in the picture, not after everything he knew. Lucas was her past. He was the guy who made her happier than she had ever been. She had been his wife and mother to his child. He had helped shape her into the person she was in this very moment. He made her a better person and she made him a better man. They would forever be connected and she knew Lucas wouldn't, or couldn't, stop trying to fight her to be with him.

She sighed heavily as she made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. It was much to early but she decided since she was up that she might as well get an early start to the day. She sat down at the table and stirred the cereal around in her bowl. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the bedroom door open or see Julian come into the kitchen.

He squatted down behind her and pulled her into his arms and against his chest. He noticed her flinch so he knew her mind was elsewhere. "What is keeping my beautiful fiancée out of bed this early in the morning," he said as he kissed the side of her head.

"I just have a lot of work to do and you know it goes," she said as she kissed his arm. "Go back to bed and sleep. You have a long day ahead of you. I'm just gonna sketch for a little while.

"Thanks baby," he said and walked back to the bedroom. He stopped at the door. "And Brooke," he said as he looked back at her and waited for her to turn to him. "I love you."

She smiled; it warmed her heart whenever he said that because she knew it was coming from a genuine place. "I love you too."

She sat on the couch and tried to sketch but she couldn't come up with any ideas. She was frustrated and knew what she had to do to get her life back in order. She picked up her phone and texted a message.

(-)

Your first real kiss, your first true love

You were scared, show me where you learned about life

Spent your summer nights without a care

_I need you to go back home Luke. Go find your happiness and love. _

She figured he was sleeping but she knew she would hear from him once he got the message. She was surprised when he phone lit up letting her know that she had a call. She quickly glanced toward her bedroom and could hear Julian fast asleep. She sighed and flipped open her phone.

"Hey Luke," she said and layed back on the couch and pulled the blanket around her.

_"Hey Pretty Girl,"_ he said and she cringed.

"You have to go back home. I can't do this with you anymore," she pleaded.

He sighed heavily and she knew he was running his hands through his hair. "Do you still love me," he asked and waited for her answer.

She knew the safe thing would be to say no, but then again she knew he would know that was a lie. She settled on the truth. "You know I always will."

_"I can't leave Brooke. I love you and you just told me what I had to know. If I go home and give up I will regret it for the rest of my life."_

"You have to stop," she said as a tear slipped down her face. "I am finally happy again Luke. It took me two years to get my life back and get happiness. I gave you my heart and it wasn't enough. I can't just go back down this road again. Too much is at stake. I'll always be your friend," she said and was cut off by him.

_"Brooke we can never just be friends," _he said and she knew he was sitting up because she could hear the sheets shuffling. _"We have a past…most of it is this amazing, wonderful past. Yes, we hit a rough patch but I know we can fix it Brooke. I just need one more chance. I'll do anything. If you want to stay here I'll move. We always sacrificed for my career and I'll do it for you. I'll do anything to be with you,"_ he begged.

"Luke," she sobbed. He begged her not to cry. "I can't be with you. I want to be happy and have a family and we already had that and it didn't work out. We took a chance and I'll never regret it I swear, but I want you to be happy."

_"I can't. Not without you Brooke. If a family is so important to you Brooke than I'll give that to you. I'll stop working and we can just stay home and have kids. I'll give you as many as you want,"_ he said pacing his room. _"Just…look Jamie's birthday is coming up and I know he wants you there. Just come back home for two days. If it's not what makes you happy than I will leave you alone."_

"No. I can't and you know that," she said suddenly getting angry. "I can't go back there. Too much happened."

_"Two days Brooke. You're right, so much has happened. I stayed Brooke and I am getting my life back together. Everyday I wake up in the place that we shared, the place where we had our baby and I've managed. If you say no that's fine, but I won't leave until you spend time with me. It'll be here or there but I won't go away,"_ he said completely serious and Brooke knew he meant every word of it. When he was stubborn he wouldn't budge until he got his way.

She knew she couldn't be seen in New York with him. That was way too much of a risk and it would make the papers everywhere. She loved Julian and she wasn't going to hurt him. If she went to Tree Hill for a couple of days she could get some privacy. She knew Nathan and Haley would let her stay with them and she'd be able to avoid Lucas to a point. This would be the only way that she could prove to him that she wasn't going to get back together with him. "Fine I'll go to Tree Hill in two weeks but you have to go home now."

_"Alone Brooke. I will go back to Tree Hill and wait two weeks. I'll give you your space but you have to come back alone. That is the last thing I will ask of you. I just need two days with you and if Julian is here the deal isn't valid," _he said. He knew that he was being unreasonable making demands of her but he also knew she would agree. It was the only way that he could get her to fall back in love with him and he wouldn't back down. He knew that Brooke didn't want to ruin what she had going for her in New York and in a way Tree Hill was a blessing. They wouldn't be followed and hounded and he would be able to get to spend time with her.

"Fine. I'll…I'll see you in two weeks," she said. She clicked the phone shut as she heard Lucas say 'I love you.'

I wanna know everything about you then

And I wanna go down every road you've been

Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live

Where you keep the rest of your life hid

I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare

Take me there, yeah

I wanna know everything about you

Sorry for the delay this week! It's been super crazy and I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It's so amazing and it's for you guys that I keep pushing through and writing. So review and let me know what your thoughts are!


	6. Here

There's a place I've been looking for

That took me in and out of buildings

Behind windows, walls and doors

And I thought I found it

Couple times, even settled down

And I'd hang around just long enough

To find my way back out

I know now the place that I was trying to

Reach

Was you, right here in front of me

"So I was thinking," Julian said as he sunk down on the couch beside her. "I know this is super short notice but since I am going to LA this weekend, you wanna come with me? When I am not working we can have a romantic weekend and week in the city," Julian asked hopeful.

"Brooke that would be a wonderful idea," Victoria exclaimed. "I will also be there for business and we can sort through some wedding details," Victoria said as she took a seat in the recliner across from the couple.

Brooke knew that she wasn't going to lie about what she was doing, but she didn't exactly want to tell Julian in front of her mother. She knew Victoria detested Tree Hill and would have nothing nice to say in the matter. What the hell, if she was going to do this she may as well do it like she was ripping off a band-aid. "Actually I can't go to California because I am going back to Tree Hill tomorrow morning."

Victoria's mouth was hanging open and Julian seemed to be taking the news okay. "What are you doing going back to that God forsaken place," Victoria asked disgusted. She looked at Julian and he didn't seem to share her mothers attitude.

"Well it's Jamie's birthday party and he wanted me to come," Brooke said as she twisted her engagement ring on her finger and bit her bottom lip.

"Just send the little brat a present and"-

"Stop it mother. Jamie is not a brat and he really wants to see me. He's my Godson for crying out loud," Brooke said annoyed.

Julian patted her knee and took hold of her hand. "I think it's a great idea. You need a weekend away to yourself and maybe you can invite your friends here," he said and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back at how supportive he was. Then of course Victoria had to open her mouth again.

"Does this visit home have anything to do with your no good ex-husband who was here a few weeks ago," she asked and noticed Brooke looked at her shocked. "Don't look so surprised Brooke. The boy was hanging around like a dog in heat looking for you. Don't think that you can get anything past me."

"That is enough," Brooke shouted as she stood up. "Don't talk about me and don't talk about Lucas. Yes he was here in New York and he saw me but that is all. This visit is about Jamie and that is all," Brooke said fuming. She knew her face was bright red and she felt as if she had steam coming from her ears. She pointed to the door. "It's time for you to go home mom. Now," she said as Victoria glared at her and then stomped out the door.

"Julian it's not what she made it sound like," she said as she sat back down. The weird thing is that he didn't even seem angry that she had kept that from him.

He took her hand in and kissed her palm. "Hey," he said and tilted her chin up to look at him. "I'm not mad. I think it would be a good idea to go back home. Get your head together," he said and it looked like he was having an inner battle. She didn't say anything though. She wanted him to finish his thought on his own.

"Brooke-I…I think it would be a good idea to spend some time with Lucas. I want you to be a hundred percent sure that you want to be with me. I know he meant a lot to you and you have a history together," he said and cut her off before she could interrupt him. "Spend time with him. Make sure your heart belongs only to me and if it does then come back to me. If he is what you want then I want you to be happy. I don't want you to feel pressured or forced into anything and I won't be mad if he is what you want. I love you Brooke and I want your whole heart."

"I love you too," she said and pulled him into a hug.

"Let's get to bed baby. We both have big weekends ahead of us and I would love so much to cuddle with my beautiful fiancée before we are apart for a little while," he said and saw her laugh. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into their bedroom as she giggled at how cute he acted.

And I wouldn't change a thing

I'd walk right back through the rain

Back to every broken heart

On the day that it was breakin'

And I'd relive all the years

And be thankful for the tears

I've cried with every stumbled step

That led to you and got me here, right here

Brooke wasn't supposed to be in Tree Hill until Saturday morning but had gone back the day before. She figured if she let Haley know she was coming that she would be able to avoid Lucas at least for a day. As she stepped into the airport and looked for Haley her heart sunk.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath when she saw Lucas. She tried to look around for an escape route but he had already seen her and was heading towards her. Of course Haley would ambush her and send Lucas.

"Hey," he said when he approached as he stuffed his hands into his jeans. She didn't want to talk so she just gave him a fake smile. He chuckled. "I know you are mad but Haley had a few appointments this morning and couldn't make it on time," he said as he grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Of course. How convenient is that," she grumbled clearly annoyed.

As they got into the car Brooke knew she had to lay down a few rules. She buckled her seatbelt as he started the car and drove away.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine. Listen Lucas, I appreciate you picking me up but I don't know what you are expecting from this weekend," she said as she saw him grip the wheel and look at her out of the corner of his eye. The rest of the drive went by silently and Brooke closed her eyes, not wanting to take in all the scenery. When the car came to a stop she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her eyes. That's when her fury came back full force.

"Oh no you don't Lucas. Get back in this car. I am going to Haley's house. I did not agree to come here," she said as she took in the small home they once shared and felt a tiny piece of her heart shatter. It was one thing to be back in Tree Hill, it was completely different to be here.

"Arrangements had to be changed. Peyton and Jake are also in town, as well as my mom, Keith and Lily and since Nathan and Haley have the biggest house they figured you wouldn't mind," he said as he shrugged his shoulders and headed for the front door with her bag.

She felt like she was going to have a breakdown. She hadn't even been home for a full hour and she just wanted to go home. "Luke, I…I can't," she said as her voice cracked and he turned to look at her. She turned back towards the car. "Please take me back to the airport. I want to go home," she said and wiped away the traitorous tear that had escaped her eye.

Lucas stood torn. He knew she would have a hard time being here but she had to face this head on. He knew if she avoided their home that she would never be able to fully move on in her life and he needed her. "You are home Brooke. Tree Hill is home, not New York" he said as she vigorously shook her head. "Just…okay I know this is hard for you but I have had to do it for years," he said trying to soothe her.

She turned around angrily on her heels. She walked closer to him and pointed her finger in his chest. "You choose that Lucas. You wanted to stay here and do everything alone. I left and I…I don't want to be here!"

He knew he would have to try tough love with her. He ignored her angry rant and turned around, heading into the house.

"Give me back my stuff," she demanded as she stomped her foot. He couldn't help but chuckle at how cue she looked when she was angry. The way she just stomped her foot made him think about Brandon and when he would do that if he didn't get his way.

"You want your stuff," he asked and she nodded. "Well come get it," he said as he shut the front door. He heard her scream his name and just ignored her. He made his way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He knew she would eventually give in. Afterall he had her purse with her wallet and her phone inside the house.

He sat at the table and glanced at the clock. It had been over fifteen minutes and she still hadn't come in. He was starting to think that maybe she just decided to walk. She grabbed his cup and put it into the sink. He looked out back when something caught his eye. Brooke was sitting on the swing set they had set up for their baby. She didn't look angry anymore, just like she was thinking. He thought maybe he should go talk to her but he wanted to give her some space and have her come to him. He unlocked the back door and made his way into the livingroom.

It had taken her a while to actually get enough nerve to go into the house. When she got inside it was so quiet she momentarily thought that Lucas had left her there. Her fears were eased when she saw him asleep on the couch in the livingroom. She could have snuck his keys and left while he was passed out but she didn't want to run away. It had taken everything she had in her to actually go in the house and now that she was there she let her curiosity take over.

Her fingers traced along the walls as she wandered through the house. It was funny because it still looked exactly the same as it had before she left. Of course there were a few changes but nothing that made the house look different. She was impressed though at how clean Lucas had managed to keep things. He never was one to have things spotless and it drove her insane, but the house was pretty orderly.

She made her way up the stairs and stopped to run her fingers gently over the photographs that adorned the hallway. There were pictures from her and Lucas's wedding, photos of their friends and pictures of Brandon. She glanced into the spare bedroom and noticed that Lucas had redecorated it in a basketball theme. She thought it was weird until she glanced at the nightstand and saw pictures of Jamie, Haley and Nathan. She then noticed some boy stuff scattered around and figured out that Lucas had done this for when Jamie would spend the night over. As she looked at the picture she couldn't believe how much he had grown up. He was looking more and more like Lucas and that made he giggle how Nathan had a child that resembled his uncle more.

It took her a few moments to actually opened the door that had belonged to her own son. She was so afraid that the room would still look like it had before she left. All of Brandon's things would be where she had left them from the last time he had been in the room. She took a deep breath and turned the handle. She felt the tears well in her eyes but she opened it. It wasn't the same and in a way she was thankful for that. His bed and some of his things were still there but most of his belongings were packed in boxes on the other side of the room. She made her way over to the bed and sat down. She picked up the stuffed animal on the bed and held it close hoping she would still be able to smell him. Sadly all she smelled on it was a scent that closely resembled Lucas'.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard him talk from the doorway.

"I'm pretty sure that stuffed bear smells more like me than anything else," he said gently and watched as she nodded. She didn't seem hostile anymore so he made his way into the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Are you okay," he asked as he watched her clutch the bear a little tighter against her chest.

She nodded her head. "Yeah," she whispered. She finally lifted her eyes from the stuffed bear to meet his blue eyes. "I was afraid to come in here. I…I was afraid it would be the same," she said as he nodded his head understandably.

"I changed it a bit last year. I didn't want this to be a memorial service forever. I wanted to be able to walk by and remember all the good times we had with him, not how things were the day he died," he said and brought his hand up to wipe the tear from her eye that had fallen. "Brooke," he whispered and she looked at him. "That night. I never meant-"

"I'm hungry," she said interrupting his words. She didn't want to talk about that day with him. "You have anything good here," she asked standing up and placing the bear back on the bed before heading out the door with him behind her.

It's amazing what I let my heart go through

To get me where it got me

In this moment here with you

And it passed me by

God knows how many times

I was so caught up in holding

What I never thought I'd find

I know now, there's a million roads

I had to take

To get me in your arms that way

"What time would you like to go over to Haley's," Lucas asked after dinner. She did not want him to cook for her so she had ordered a pizza and pigged out on that. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed being back here but in a way it felt nice.

"Ya know, I think I just want to stay in tonight. I am beat tired so I think a good night's sleep would do me good. And since I have to stay here I just want to stay in instead of playing musical houseguest.

"That's good," he said and smirked. He noticed her looking at him like she knew he was keeping something from her. He leaned back on the couch and turned his head towards her. "Glad you feel like that because Nathan and Haley are away for the night so you would have gone to a locked house."

"You lied to me," she said a little annoyed. She wasn't mad because she had already decided she didn't want to go out tonight but she wanted him to be honest with her. She noticed he started to panic and she didn't want to hear him ramble. "Relax Luke. I was just kidding," she said and smiled.

His hands were in his lap and he looked down at them while he played with them. He was a little nervous and he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. "I um, I have some wine if you want a glass," he said quietly avoiding her gaze.

She quirked her eyebrow at him and waited for him to look at her. "Wine? I thought you stopped drinking," she asked.

He was quick to answer that question. "No, I mean yes I have. I just…I picked up a couple bottles of the wine you used to drink. I wanted you to feel like you were at home. I had gone to the store and picked up some stuff you like…or stuff you used to like. I'm not sure if you still do," he rambled before she leaned over and covered his mouth with her hand.

She laughed. "You're rambling. I get it, you don't have to explain yourself," she said with her hand still covering his mouth.

He moved her hand slightly so it ran along his jaw and covered her petite hand with his large one. He closed his eyes and just reveled in the moment of feeling her touch him again.

"Can I ask you something," she said, still not taking her hand away from him.

He opened his eyes slowly and just looked at how beautiful she was. She had a vulnerable look hidden in her eyes and he knew she wanted to ask him a personal question. "Anything," he whispered.

She finally pulled her hand away from him but in turn layed her head next to his on the couch. They just sat there for a few moments, enjoying the silence and eachothers company. Brooke wasn't sure if she should move back because they were pretty close but it just felt normal. "Why," she whispered.

He knew that there were a million questions that she could want answers to. He would spend all night answering anything she wanted to know but he figured that he would need specifics before he could elaborate. "Why what," he asked as he brushed the piece of hair that had fallen behind her ear and lowered his hand on to her thigh. He didn't stroke the area or anything, just rested his hand there.

"Why didn't you talk to me? Why did you blame me? Why did you divorce me if you were really in love with me like you said," she grumbled getting annoyed at the situation.

He closed his eyes and knew that no answer he gave her would ever make up for what he did. "I had to go through it on my own Brooke. I blamed myself and I knew that I was going to have to face my demons head on and I wasn't going to bring you down with me. After you let I got lost for a while. I just stopped being me. I drank and did things I am not proud of," he said as he shifted so that he was completely facing her. He brought his hands up and cradled her face. He rested his forehead against hers and was so glad that she didn't pull away. "I loved you so much. I knew you were hurting and I didn't want my pain to take away from that, but you have to believe me when I say that I never stopped loving you, I still do," he said as he pulled back and glanced at her lips.

Before she knew what she was doing she had pulled him closer and her lips were against his. It felt as if no time had past between the two and they were back to before they had divorced. He brought his hands to her waist and pulled her up and over to him so she was straddling his lap. Her hands were locked behind his head and pulling on what she managed to get a hold of while their mouth battled. She moved her kisses from his lips down his neck and he moaned loudly. Her hands ran under his shirt and she felt how hard his body still was. She had always loved how much he took care of his body and his skin felt so hot under her fingers.

"God I love you," he whispered out as his hands ran over her thighs. She didn't say it back but she nodded in agreement. "I want you so bad," he said as he kissed her neck softly and his hands stated working on her jeans button as she bit and sucked on his neck leaving a mark. It had been far too long since he had her beneath him, moaning his name and begging for him. He missed the feel of her naked skin and telling her how much he loved her. "I want you so much baby. Do you want me Brooke," he moaned out again. Those words instantly brought her back to reality and she pulled away. He tried to stop her but it was too late.

"This …this shouldn't have happened," she said as she straightened herself out and headed towards the stairs. "Goodnight," she whispered without turning back to see a devastated Lucas standing there. She went into Brandon's old room and shut the door. She crawled into the bed and clutched the teddy bear and she snuggled into the blankets. What had she just done and why was it so hard for her to stop. Even now she had to force herself to stay in this bed and not go to him at the end of the hallway. She knew she had to get away from him as soon as possible and she was thankful Haley would be picking her up very early.

In a love I never thought I'd get to get to

-here

And if that's the road

God made me take to be with you

And I'd relive all the years

And be thankful for all the tears

I've cried with every stumbled step

That led to you and got me here, right here

Okay so here is the next chapter! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. Maybe I can get to 70 with this chapter! I promise I'll try to have another chapter up before the weekend ends. So review and let me know what you guys thought, good or bad.


	7. Still Feels Good

_That old t-shirt you wear to bed_  
_Hangin' off your shoulder by a thread_  
_The one you ripped off me when_  
_We first met_  
_Still feels good_

Brooke had called Haley as soon as she woke up at 6am. She had told Haley she was going to jump into a quick shower and wanted her to be there as soon as she was done. Haley didn't question anything, just agreed to be there in twenty minutes. Brooke knew Lucas was up because she could smell the coffe so she tried to stay in the shower as long as she could. She was thankful when she was drying her hair and heard Haley downstairs with Lucas. She would be able to avoid the awkward morning after conversation that she did not want to have.

She threw on a pretty white sundress and clicked her hair into a messy bun. She dabbled on a little makeup and put on a pair of clogs. She went with a simpler look today. She wanted to be comfortable but still look cute. She made her way down the stairs quietly and listened to their conversation without making her presence known.

"How does she look," Haley asked.

"Amazing. She is as beautiful as ever," Lucas said and she could already picture a smile gracing his face and his eyes a little squinty. She didn't want to hear him say anything else that is nice about her so she cleared her throat and made her way into the kitchen.

"Brooke," Haley squealed and flew out of her chair. She was engulfed in Haley's arms in a matter of seconds. It felt so nice to be embraced by the girl that has been her best friend for years. Just being home for one day made her miss being home so much. She had just spent time with Lucas and now Haley and it made her realize how much she missed her friends. She loved her life in New York, but being in Tree Hill was just different.

"I miss you so much Brooke. Oh my God you look amazing. Look how pretty your hair is and your face," Haley babbled on while cupping Brooke's face. Brooke couldn't do much but laugh. Haley was still as energetic as ever.

"I miss you too Tutor Wife," Brooke said and playfully pinched her cheeks. Brooke pulled her in for another hug. "God I miss you so much," Brooke said glancing at Lucas. She noticed the small smile gracing his face, but his eyes never left her.

"Okay we have a big day ahead of us. Lucas," Haley said and turned to face her brother in law. "I'll see you in a little while. I'll give you guys a minute together and I'll meet you in the car," she said turning to face Brooke who looked a little uneasy, but still gave her a smile and nodded her head.

Brooke stood awkwardly for a moment sipping on the coffee Haley had left on the counter. She wasn't sure what to say to Lucas after last night and being in front of him seemed to cloud her thoughts. She walked behind the counter and placed the mug in the sink. When she turned around Lucas was right behind her and she gasped and bumped her back closer to the counter. "I—I have to go," she said but didn't move.

"Brooke," he said and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen. He saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath. He knew she was nervous and he didn't want her to be uncomfortable around him. He brought his lips down and gently kissed her lips before pulling away. "Have fun and I'll see you in a bit," he said and walked from the kitchen.

She let out a sigh of relief and took in air. She didn't realize that she had been holding her breath until he had left the room. She grabbed her purse and headed to the car to meet Haley.

(-)

Haley and Brooke were currently picking up the cake at the bakery. They had spent the morning buying gifts for Jamie and Brooke even bought a few for Lauren. Brooke had only seen pictures of the spunky little girl. There was no denying that Lauren was the daughter of Nathan and Haley. Jamie had always reminded Brooke of Lucas but Lauren had her fathers dark hair and his smile.

"You think we should get Lauren a little princess cake," Brooke asked as she eyes a beautiful little cake.

Haley looked at her an rolled her eyes. "Brooke, we can't do that. I have finally gotten to where I don't have to give her gifts on Jamie's birthday and her own cake and you," she said as she pointed. "Have already bought her gifts."

"Hey in my defense I have never gotten to spend time with her or even meet her. I had to make sure I got her stuff so she will like me," Brooke said and stuck her tongue out at Haley. She hadn't had this much fun in so long. Being home made her feel carefree and normal. In New York she was a businesswoman and proper girl at all times.

"Well I am sure she will love you…when you get to see her," Haley said and looked at her friend remembering that Lauren wouldn't be there today. Brooke glared at her. "She is with my sister. She should be home later tonight though. I promise you will meet her and you will love you. And if you promise not to kill me I will let you in on a secret that no one else, not even Nathan knows," Haley said secretively. Hook line and sinker!

"Oh come on Haley. I have to know. I hate secrets," Brooke whined. Haley picked up the Toy Story cake and made her way out of the bakery with Brooke hot on her heels. She felt so at ease with Brooke. It was as they were walking back to the car and Brooke was nagging her, that she realized how much she truly loved and missed her best friend. They were both in the car and Haley finally turned to Brooke. "Okay so..Nathan and I are having another baby. I haven't told him yet," Haley said and watched the joy spread over Brooke's face.

"Geez you are like a tutor slut Hales," Brooke said and laughed when Haley looked at her all offended. "Just kidding. I am so excited. Can I ask you a question though," Brooke said seriously. Haley nodded. "Do you think it's a good idea with Nathan gone so much for work?"

"Actually the best part of all this is that Nathan has decided to retire. We have the money and he wants to spend time with his family. He made the decision on his own so I know this baby," she said and stroked her flat tummy. "It won't be because of this," she said and smiled at her friend who was all teary eyes. "He'll have given up work because it was his choice."

_That old familiar song blarin'_  
_From my car_  
_We know every note, every word _  
_By heart_  
_Puts a smile on your face 'cause_  
_You know it's ours_  
_And it still feels good_

Brooke didn't want a serious moment. She was incredibly happy for them. "You must have an incredible sex life," Brooke laughed and turned to buckle her seatbelt.

"Please Ms. Fashion Icon with an incredibly good looking fiancée. I'm sure you are the queen of hot sex if high school was any indication," she said and laughed at the shocked expression on Brooke's face.

"I'll have you know I have a boring sex life. God the last time I had sex was over a month ago. Wow that is pathetic," Brooke said as she thought about it. Haley looked at her funny and Brooke realized how that sounded. "It's just mine and Julian's schedules are so conflicted. I'm home, he's gone or vice versa. Then when we are together we just cuddle and talk.

(-)

Brooke and Haley walked through the door laughing. They had their hands filled with balloons, cake and presents galore. Nathan and Lucas met them and gave them a hand. It was perfect timing because Jamie came flying down the stairs and crashed into Brooke. He was so much bigger and stronger than Brooke remember because when she caught her breath she was on the ground and Jamie was hugging the shit out of her. Nathan had yelled at him for knocking her over and Brooke had waved him off.

"Jimmy Jam, you are so big. And I missed you so much so give your aunt Brookie a big kiss," Brooke said and pulled him towards her. He gave her a hug and stood, holding his hand out for her. Brooke laughed when he actually pulled her up. "Are you seven or twenty today," she said and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well seven," he said rocking on his heels. "But Uncle Luke says I am a grown man in a little body," he said proudly and Brooke couldn't help but laugh. He was much to smart for his young age and it amazed Brooke. "What is up with this hairdo," she said finally noticing his mini-Mohawk.

"It's just like what Uncle Luke had. Isn't it rockin," he said and Brooke burst out laughing just as Lucas joined her.

"What's so funny," Lucas said as he noticed the both of them looking at him and laughing.

"I was just telling Aunt Brooke about your hair that was like mine."

Lucas got a little nervous. He knew what Jamie had meant and that was something he didn't like remembering. He was drunk all the time and had gotten a Mohawk and Jamie had wanted one. He had kept it ever since, much to Haley's dislike. Lucas knew that Brooke knew he went through a rough patch but he also knew she wouldn't approve of Jamie seeing him like that. He laughed nervously, not knowing what else to do.

"Ya know, I think you can rock that look way better than Uncle Luke. He's a little too old for it," Brooke laughed and got a glare from Lucas.

"Watch it Brooke. You're as old as I am," he said moved closer to her. She noticed he had a playful look in his eye and that's never a good thing. "Jamie," Luke said and grabbed the attention of the little boy. "Doesn't Brooke look hot…I think maybe she should go cool off," he said only a few feet from her.

"Don't you dare Lucas," she squealed as he reached for her and picked her up.

"Yeah lets throw her in the pool," Jamie chanted behind Lucas as he walked her through the door to the backyard. Brooke was trying with all her might to wiggle out of his arms but he had a pretty good grip on her. Right when they reached the edge of the pool Brooke panicked. "Lucas I swear if you do this I will never talk to you again," she said in a serious tone.

He wasn't sure if she was serious but he didn't want to chance it. He put her down, much to Jamie's dismay. Well Brooke must have thought she was so smart because as she went to walk around him she pushed him in. He was able to grab her arms just in time and she ended up in the pool with him. When she came up for air she looked pissed.

"I can't believe you did that," she glared at him.

He chuckled. "Hey Brooke you pushed me in. I just pulled you down with me."

"Yeah you have a habit of doing that," she said as she turned away from him and got out of the pool. She grabbed a towel and pulled it around herself. Of all days to get thrown in the pool it had to be when she wore all white!

"That's not fair," Lucas hissed as he got out of the pool and stood in front of her. "Can't we be adults and have one conversation where you don't insult me," he said as his voiced rose. He was trying to hard to be nice to her and she just wouldn't give him a break. He saw Nathan look at him and shake his head. He knew they didn't want a scene at Jamie's party.

He followed her as she stomped away from him into the house. Haley had told her to go borrow some of her clothes and till her dress dried off. Lucas followed her in. He wasn't going to let her just walk away and avoid him. He had only another day with her and he couldn't get her to change her mind if she wouldn't talk to him.

"Brooke," he said through gritted teeth as he came through Haley and Nathan's bedroom. He heard her squeal and try to cover her naked chest but it didn't distract him from what his mission was. "Why do you keep running away from me," he asked as he stood in front of her.

She had her hands folded over her chest so her breasts were covered. She felt very awkward standing in nothing but her underwear. "Do you mind? Can I get dressed please?"

"No. If I leave you will keep avoiding me. Why did you freak out last night and why do you always have to throw in a dig when we are having fun," he demanded and copied her move of folding his arms over his chest. He was standing his ground and he had her cornered. He wasn't going to let her out until she gave him answers.

She looked to the floor and then back into his eyes. She could see so many emotions playing across his eyes and for some reason it just made her open up. "I freaked out last night because I kissed you Luke. I promised myself to another man and within hours I was all over you. And it's easier to be mean to you and push you away than to give you false hope," she sighed sighing heavily and leaning her head against his chest.

He moved his arms and cupped her chin to tilt her head up to look at him. "No matter how mean you are to mean I won't give up. And are you so sure you want to be with this guy," he said and saw her nod her head. He searched her eyes and saw a glimmer of something that resembled being unsure. He had to take one more chance. He brought his mouth to hers and she kissed him back.

She pulled back from him. "Lucas…this…this can't go any further than this weekend," she said not sure why she was giving in. She loved Julian and she knew this would destroy her relationship with him but she just wanted to have this one last weekend with Lucas. He nodded his head at her, but she knew he wouldn't agree when it was over. That should have stopped her but it didn't. She moved her hands away from her chest and brought them to his. She pulled his hands to her body and immediately locked her mouth back with his.

(-)

"Momma can I go find Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas," Jamie asked as he pulled on his mothers hand.

Nathan was the one to answer. He pulled his son up into his arms and gave him a big bear hug. "In a little bit Jimmy Jam. They need to have a grown up talk first."

"Is that like what you and mommy have, like last night," he asked and both his parents looked at him.

"What do you mean buddy," Haley asked and ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Last night I tried to go in your room but you were making grown up noises. Were you talking," Jamie asked as Haley turned beet red and Nathan busted out laughing.

"No buddy. It's a different grown up talk. I'm sure they will be out shortly. Why don't you go see your friends who just got here," he said placing him down and Jamie running to his newly arrived guests.

"I told you I heard a noise," Haley said as she slapped his chest.

"It's okay baby, he didn't see just heard," Nathan laughed and went back to the grill.

(-)

_Your fingers hooked around_  
_My belt loops_  
_Leanin' up against my ride_  
_Remember that first time I touched you_  
_It doesn't matter-I've held you a _  
_Million times_  
_Oh, and it still feels good_

"Harder Luke," Brooke said as she clawed at his back and moaned in his ear. She knew what she was doing was completely wrong and that she was risking her entire future but she needed this closure. She hadn't been intimate with Julian in a while and her body had been craving Luke's since last night. She wanted him and she knew if she gave herself this weekend then she could forget about him and finally give Julian her whole heart.

He gripped her hips harder as he thrusted as fast and as hard as he could into her. Somewhere in the heated kiss they shared they both had ended up naked and in Haley and Nathan's walk in closet. He had her pinned against the wall. "Uhh….you uhh…God you feel so good," he grunted out.

"N..not as good…uhh…as you," she said as she bit down on his shoulder. She pushed him back gently and covered his mouth with hers. She could feel how shallow his breaths were and as she ran her hands over his chest she felt his heart pounding. "Don't..don't stop," she said as she felt him move slower and softer into her.

"I…I'm not going….I'm not gonna last," he panted out. He placed chaste kisses up her neck as he kept up his slow pace. She kept pushing herself harder into him to try and make him go faster.

"Give me your hand," she whispered into his ear. He pulled back slightly and looked at her questioningly, but still gave her his hand. She slid it between the two of them and instantly arched her back and threw her head back. "Just do…do it harder," she begged so close to her ending.

He felt her walls clamp around him and he was able to pick up his speed. He wanted them to finish together and when her fingers clawed into his back he let himself go with her.

(-)

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jamie, happy birthday to you," everyone sang as the cake was placed in front of him.

Brooke and Lucas were able to sneak back in when nobody was watching and Brooke appeared by Jamie's side. "Make a wish buddy," she said as he looked between her and Lucas. He blew out his candles and made a seat right beside him for her to join him.

"Where are Peyton and Jake? I thought they were going to be here," Brooke asked Nathan as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah they were but Jenny fell down and broke her arm so they have been at the emergency room all morning. But how is my favorite sister in law," he asked as he bumped his shoulder into hers.

"Ex," she said and he rolled his eyes. "I'm good. Things are going good and I'm happy," she said and smiled her first real smile in a while.

"Where is this infamous fiancée we have heard so much about," Nathan question wanting to meet this guy. Brooke was special to him and his family and he wanted to make sure that whomever she was with was good enough for her.

"Work. He had a business trip this week. You guys should come up to New York and visit. I'll make a nice dinner and you guys can get to know him. He is a great guy and he wants to meet all of you so much," Brooke said as she locked eyes with Lucas. She suddenly felt so guilty for talking about Julian when she had just had sex with her ex-husband. He gave her a smile that melted her heart and then went back to playing with Jamie.

"That is a great idea. I'll be done with work soon so we can pack up the kids and come visit you. I'm sure that Jamie would love to go to New York and I know it would be nice to get away too," Nathan said and smiled.

She felt her phone go off and excused herself.

"Hello," she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"_Hey baby. I just wanted to call and see how you weekend was going. Are you having fun?"_

She saw Lucas making his way over to her and it made her nervous. "It's going good," she replied with the short answer. He really wouldn't want the honest answer over the phone and hearing that she just screwed her ex husband an hour prior wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.

"_I miss you_."

"I miss you too, but can I call you back later. I'm just at Jamie's birthday and it's a bit hectic," she lied.

"_Sure. I love you_," he said and she could see the smile on his face as he said it.

"Me too," she said as she hung up. She looked around and grabbed Lucas's hand. "Come here," she said as she hid behind a wall and slammed her lips into his. She shouldn't be doing this, she knew that. But her heart was torn between two men and she knew when the weekend was over she will have lost both of them.

"What's gotten into you," Lucas smirked against her lips.

She pulled back and just starred at him. "This weekend is it Lucas," she said and noticed the look of hurt cross his features. "Just don't question everything. Be with me tonight and then let me go."

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"Don't. Just don't," she said as she walked away and back to the party. She couldn't promise him anything because she felt like she wasn't good enough for him. Why he wanted to be with someone who was cheating on her fiancee and not even sure where her head and heart were confused her more.

_We made some crazy plans, had some _  
_Crazy dreams_  
_And now that we've reached_  
_A few you would think_  
_That it would get old to you and me_  
_But it still feels good, still feels good_

How could he let her go? He knew she still loved him but would that be enough?

Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Sorry this is late but I've been sick! You guys are amazing. Review please :)


	8. Winner At A Losing Game

Baby, look here at me  
Have you ever seen me this way  
I've been fumblin' for words  
Through the tears and the hurt and the  
Pain  
I'm gonna lay it all out  
On the line tonight  
And I think that it's time  
To tell this uphill fight goodbye

Brooke laid in bed starring at the ceiling, it had been this way for the past three months since she returned home. She had stayed in Tree Hill for an extra night and she knew that had been a bad idea. She was slowly falling back into a routine with Lucas and her friends and she couldn't do that. That was no longer her life. She couldn't sleep now and she was pretty sure that was from the guilt of it all eating away at her. She had slept with Lucas numerous times during the time she had been home. In fact most of Monday had been spent in his bed. She couldn't control herself around him but it wasn't right when she would wake up in his arms only to end up in another round of intense love making. She had ignored all the calls from Julian and she wasn't sure how she could face him after her betrayal. She knew he was going to leave her and he had. The sad thing was that she had done the same thing to Lucas.

_

* * *

_

_"Just stay Brooke," he pleaded with her. He was nearly in tears and holding on to her so tightly as she stood in the living room with her bags packed._

_"Lucas I told you. This was just a fling for a couple of days. I gave you the closure we needed," she said as she fought with his hands holding tightly to her._

_"What we had wasn't closure and you know it. You're leaving because you're afraid," he said as she shook her head at him. "Tell me Brooke. Tell me that you don't love me and that the past few days meant nothing," he said getting angrier by the moment._

_She looked up into the blue eyes that had held so much hope in them the past few days. He had looked happier than she could remember and she could slowly see the life fading from his eyes as he pleaded with her. "Lucas," she sighed as she brought her hands up and ran her fingers across his face. "We had a great weekend. We had incredible sex for days but don't confuse this with something it isn't. I love you Lucas and I always will, but I-" she stopped. She knew her next words would break his heart._

_"It was more than sex baby," he said in such a small voice as he pulled her closer. She could hear the near sob behind his words. "We made love all weekend and I know you have been happy. Just come home and be with me. Be with our friends," he said as he brushed her hair back and pushed his lips against hers. "I love you," he whispered across her lips in-between kisses._

_She wasn't responding to the kisses and it was frustrating him. Finally he stopped and just looked at her. _

Have you ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game 

_"I love you Lucas but I'm just not in love with you anymore. This weekend here was planned to be exactly as it played out and nothing more," she lied. His entire demeanor changed in that moment. He went from incredibly sad to incredibly angry as he backed away from her. _

_He stood around and just looked away from her trying to gather his thoughts. He was trying to do that so he didn't say something that he didn't mean but he couldn't control himself._

_"You bitch," he hissed and looked at her in a way he never had before. In all of their years together Lucas had never dared to speak to her like this. "You fucking came here and used me. This whole weekend was about making me fall in love with you even more just so you could fuck me," he said as his eyes clouded over. He picked up the closest thing he could reach and slammed it into the wall. Whatever it had been had shattered into a million pieces. He slowly made his way towards her and grabbed her bag from the floor. He stood so close to her face. "Get the fuck out of my house," he said shoving the bag at her._

_"Lucas please I never meant-" she said but was cut off._

_"What you never meant to come here for anything, but just using me for sex. You knew what I felt and you led me on. I don't know how I ever loved someone like you. You are a manipulative little whore and I want you out," he said as he grabbed her arm and forced her out the door. He slammed the door in her face never noticing the tears that had finally come and the lies being washed away from her eyes to show nothing but pure love for the man behind the door._

I know that baby, you tried  
To find me somewhere inside of you  
But you know you can't lie  
Girl, you can't hide the truth  
Sometimes two hearts  
Just can't dance to the same beat  
So I'll pack up my things  
And I'll take what remains of me

_

* * *

_

She turned on her side, sick of facing the ceiling. That is the one thing she can't get out of her head. It hurt her so much to see him hate her so much but it was for the best. She was too broken for him and he could do so much better than her. She wanted better for him and she wasn't the same girl he fell in love with anymore. Being with her would cause him nothing but heartache. She did miss Tree Hill and the familiarity but that wasn't who she was anymore. She wasn't a dotting mother and loving wife. She was a high powered business woman who ran her own company and was engaged to a successful movie producer. And in a way she had also become too good for him. He was the one who drove her away and pushed her to become the woman she had. She didn't have shame about that because she was successful. Lucas had forced her to become who she was and to move on and in a way she didn't want to take blame for what happened that weekend.

The one conversation that was harder than Lucas was the one she had with Haley on the way to the airport. Even Haley had looked at her as some kind of monster. She wasn't sure if their friendship would ever be the same. Haley told her how wrong she had been to come to Tree Hill and play with Lucas like that. It had taken him two years to get his life together and Haley knew he would never be the same again. She had told Brooke how ashamed she was of her behavior and asked her what happened to the girl she used to know. The last thing Haley told her as she got out of the car was that she hoped Brooke told Julian right away what she had done. She told her not to call her until the girl that she use to know reappeared. It didn't stop Haley from hugging her and telling her that she loved her but both females knew that unless Brooke changed what she did to Lucas, their friendship would never be the same again. And that was impossible to do.

Brooke knew she may never see her friend or family again and that was what had hurt her almost as much as hurting Lucas. She had, had so much fun with Jamie and Lauren while she was visiting. They had played games, swam, colored and taken a million pictures. Those kids had renewed something in her that she had thought was gone. They gave her hope and made her feel like she was where she belonged. She supposed that was why she fell so easily into a routine with Lucas. It felt as if they were at a family get together and she and Lucas were still married. She knew she had been wrong. She didn't look at what she and Lucas did as sex and neither had he. They had made intense love and he put his whole self into it. She had done the same, but pushed those thoughts as far back as possible.

He made her feel things she hadn't in years. Making love with him was perfect. That was the only way she could describe it as because he did everything just right. The way he felt inside her and moved with her—no one had ever made her feel as good. They went at it for hours on end and she never got tired of him. Being with Julian was nice, although that was a rarity these days and she knew she had, had her last lay with him over three months ago and would never have another one. He was kind and supportive but even this had pushed the limit. When he found out she knew he would leave her and he had. Maybe that was the whole point of going to Tree Hill. She could finally let Lucas go and she could let Julian go. He was a wonderful man but he just wasn't the one for her. He deserved someone who could love him with their whole heart and she could never give him that.

She did feel bad for hurting him, but somehow she felt as if he already knew that is what would happen. He was angry when he found out, but not as much as she thought he would be. She tossed to her other side as she thought of this memory.

* * *

I know that I'll never be the man that you need or love  
Yeah, baby it's killin' me to stand here and see  
I'm not what you've been dreamin' of

_"Brooke, I'm back," Julian said as he came through the front door and put his bags down._

_Brooke emerged from the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "How was the trip," she asked as she sipped on her coffee._

_"Well," he said as he came closer and pulled her against him. "It would have been better if my beautiful, sexy fiancée was there," he said as he ran his kisses along her neck. _

_For some reason in that moment all she could think about was the fact that his kisses were nothing like Lucas's and she felt a bit uncomfortable. She pulled back from him and he looked at her a bit confused._

_"Julian we have to talk," she said as she made her way to the living room and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to her. He came and sat down beside her almost hesitantly. "Some…something happened in Tree Hill," she said as she looked up into his eyes. He didn't say anything, just listened. "With Lucas," she finished._

_"What do you mean by something? Did you guys kiss," hw asked almost as if he didn't want to know._

_She shook her head and looked away from him. She couldn't bear to say the next line while she looked into his eyes. "We slept together," she said and tried to gage his reaction from the corner of her eye._

_"You slept together," he breathed out._

_"Yes," she whispered. "Several times."_

_She felt him shake next to her and finally looked over. He was laughing and she wasn't sure if he found it funny or if he was about to flip out. When his eyes finally met hers she got her answer. She had never seen his eyes hold such anger before._

_"You fucked him," he asked as he gripped the table and she shook her head. "You fucked him," he repeated as he stood and kicked the table in front of him. It caused the table to fall over and the glass to shatter on the floor. That caused her to tower back on the couch._

_"You know I must be a real dumb shit," he said as he stood facing her from the end of the couch. "I trusted you. I encouraged you to go back home and to spend time with Lucas. I wanted you to figure out your feelings," he said as he threw his hands in the air."But you're a coward Brooke," he said and pointed at him. "You couldn't even end things with me before you went to bed with him," he said through gritted teeth._

_"I'm sorry," she sobbed on the couch as she looked at the broken man in front of her._

_"Sorry? That's real rich. The guy screwed you over and left you! How long was it Brooke? The first day—did you fuck him right when you got there," he hissed at her and saw her shake her head. "The second," he yelled and saw her nod. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "You were fucking him the day I called," he asked already knowing the answer. When she confirmed his thoughts he couldn't help the anger he felt. "Are you a whore Brooke," he asked and her head shot up. _

_She couldn't stand the words coming from his mouth. It reminded her too much of the same ones that had come from Lucas. "Don't you dare," she said as she stood up and faced him._

_"You had a fiancée—ME—and you fucked another guy—Lucas! I'm not sure what other word to use. Sleeping with multiple men makes you a whore," he spat in her face and her tiny hand collided with his cheek. "This," he said and pointed between the two, "Is finished. We're done," he said as he grabbed his bags and slammed the door on his way out._

_She should have stopped him, but she didn't. She watched him walk away and that was okay. He was a good man and she had no doubt that he would find a girl that was right for him. He was one of the few people who she wished nothing but good things for._

_"Bye Julian," she whispered to the closed door before she turned around to go clean the mess in the living room._

_

* * *

_

'Whore.' That word had taunted her for weeks, months. She had been confused and in being that she had hurt two men that she loved. She still occasionally saw Julian and they were civil with one another. He was actually dating some girl named Alex. She was in the movie business and although Brooke thought he could do better, she said nothing because he seemed happy. And truly that was the only thing that mattered.

Brooke had spoken to Nathan and Haley a few times. Things were going really well for them. Haley was thrilled that Nathan was home now and he was staying very active with the kids. They had stayed the weekend at the beach a few weeks ago and Jamie had fallen down and broken his arm. Haley said that Nathan freaked out more than she did and Brooke couldn't help but to chuckle. Lucas was the same way with his boy. They panic at the first signs of injury. Brooke had spoken to Haley about wanting to return to Tree Hill for a visit and Haley was thrilled with the idea. She wasn't happy with what happened when Brooke visited last time but she was glad that her friend came clean with Julian and in a way that had repaired some of the damage.

The one thing that broke Brooke's heart was that Haley said that Lucas was now in a relationship. She didn't go into many details aside from the fact that she was a few years younger than Luke, she had blonde hair and a pretty bubbly personality. Haley had confided in Brooke that she didn't care much for the girl, but they didn't go into specifics. The only thing that Haley told her was that they have been together for about a month and the girl is practically trying to move in with Lucas.

Brooke felt sick at the thought and rushed to the bathroom. When she finished getting sick she rinsed her mouth and stood in front of the mirror. She had changed so much in just the past few months and everything was taking its toll on her. She was glad that Lucas was finding some happiness but when she thought about it she got this gut wrenching pain in her insides. The thought of him making love to another woman—of having a family with someone else tore her apart.

She sighed heavily and turned to the side. She ran her hand over her growing belly and looked in the mirror. Her lack of going out was making her gain extra weight aside from the baby and it was nearly impossible to cover now. Three months ago she had spent the weekend with Lucas having a lot of sex—a lot of unprotected sex and a baby had been created. She wasn't sure if it was something she wanted but she knew there were no other options in her book. She had been given this opportunity again for a reason and this time she wasn't going to screw it up.

She had tried calling Lucas several times to inform him and each time he wouldn't answer. She had once told him on his voicemail that if he didn't answer that she would just show up in Tree Hill. She knew he got the message because he had sent a text letting her know that if she showed up he would go away with his girlfriend for a trip at any given moment just to ignore her. That had hurt but she didn't respond back.

She knew that she had to alert him because it wasn't something that she was going to be able to hide for much longer from the media. She had hurt him enough and if he found out that way he would never let her explain. He had known that she and Julian hadn't been intimate for weeks before she went to Tree Hill and she was sure that Haley had probably explained that they ended as soon as she came back. When she had gone to the doctors the doctor had informed her that she was 12 weeks along. Three months ago she had been only with Lucas.

Oh, oh, if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game  
Oh, I'm tired of losing  
Oh, oh, oh-

She sighed as she sat on the bed and typed his phone number again. It rang three times before it went to voicemail. She wasn't sure if he listened to them anymore so she did the only thing she could to tell him first hand—from her—that she was having a baby. She sent a text.

_Lucas I have tried 2 reach u multiple times but u ignore me. Just wanted u 2 hear from me, not any1 else, that I am pregnant. _

_-Brooke_

She hit the send button and it surprised her how quickly a response came her way.

_Whose is it?_

She felt the tears well up in her eyes at this question. She never imagined a day that she thought Lucas would ask that. Surely he had to know she wouldn't go to him if it wasn't his baby.

_I'm 12 wks. It's urs. I don't want anything—Just wanted u 2 know. Take care-_

She hit the send button and was startled a moment later when her ringer went off. She knew it was him. She wanted to ignore him but she was just tired of the childish back and forth and ignoring eachother. She flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear and whispered 'hello.'

_"Take care? You drop that bomb on me and tell me to take care," he yelled through the phone._

She sighed heavily. She just didn't want to do this anymore. "I don't want to fight Luke."

_Are you kidding me? You told me through a fucking text message that I'm going to be a father for Christ's sake Brooke," he said a bit calmer. "Are you sure—"_

"I told you through a text message because you ignore me and I wanted you to hear it from me and not anyone else," she said with almost no emotion in her voice. "Yes, I'm sure I am pregnant and yes, I am sure you are the father. I'm not sure why you would even ask that," she said in the same tone.

_"I'd ask because you were with Julian," he said calmly._

She felt a sob building in her chest and she knew that Lucas heard it when he sighed heavily and just whispered her name. "I just—I can't do this," she started to say but was cut off.

_"Don't say that Brooke," he pleaded through the phone but it was like she just couldn't hear him anymore. _

She remembered hearing him say he was coming to New York and they would get through this and something about love but she wasn't sure if she responded to him. She just shut her phone and crawled under her sheets. She was tired and she couldn't listen to him anymore today.

Sorry for the delay. Things have been crazy! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. I'm open to all reviews. I hope to have a new chapter up by mid-week, maybe sooner before I go away for a few days. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. You guys helped me work through some writers block with all the messages! Review again and thanks!


	9. Better Now

If i had one call to make  
I would dial yesterday and warn myself  
Tell my lips the words to say  
Not let you just walk away  
With someone else  
With someone else

"Brooke, open the door," Lucas yelled as he pounded his fists into the hard wood of her door. As soon as she had hung up the phone he went into panic mode. He knew she was upset by her crying but when she had said she couldn't do this he wasn't sure what she meant. He was supposed to be getting ready for a lunch date with Maci's family when he got her text message. He had called her on the way to the airport and cancelled. She was not at all happy about it and told him in no uncertain terms. She didn't want to come second to his ex-wife and he was doing that by rushing to Brooke. He didn't explain why he was going to her, just that she needed him.

The last conversation he had with Brooke hadn't gone well at all, but underneath all his anger he did still love her. He would always love her in some form. And if she was carrying his baby he needed to talk to her and figure things out. He couldn't just ignore the situation and be okay with it if Brooke did something she would regret. No matter how angry they were with one another, if there was a child than they needed to put aside their differences.

"Brooke open the door," he yelled again. This time he was greeted by an angry neighbor.

"Listen buddy. She obviously doesn't want you here and you just woke up my kid," the burly man said as he approached Lucas. He was huge and to say Lucas wasn't intimidated would be a lie. This guy would make anyone want to put their tail between their legs and run away. "So either leave or shut your mouth, got it," the guy said as he towered over Lucas.

Lucas was sure that the guy saw his gulp as he nodded his head and gave an apology.

"Besides I think the girl you're looking for left this morning."

"What do you mean? Like went out or moved out," Lucas asked panicking. He was even more urgent as the guy shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Lucas pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed her number. Each time he tried he just got her voicemail. If anyone could describe someone who was going insane, all they had to do was look at Lucas as he slumped against her door on the floor. He was going to sit and wait because that's all he could do. He wasn't going to leave until he got to see Brooke, no matter how long he had to wait.

* * *

Next time, i wont suffer this kind of pain  
Own my mistakes  
Not just pass off all the blame  
If you were here, we could figure this out  
Then i wouldn't be bitter  
I'd just be better now.

Brooke woke up to the incessant ringing of her cell phone. She had been so emotionally exhausted after her phone call with Lucas that she had pulled the covers over her head and gone to sleep. She looked at the clock as she picked up her cell phone and realized that she had been asleep for hours. She wiped the sleep from her eyes as she picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said in a clearly groggy voice. She had already known who the call was from even before she answered the call.

"Brooke? Are..are you okay? Where are you? Is something wrong," came the frantic and frustrated voice of her ex-husband.

"I'm fine just tired. What do you want," she asked as she stretched her legs and threw the blankets from her body.

"Where are you," he asked again in a more demanding tone.

"I told you I was tired. If you couldn't tell I was sleeping. Can I call you back because I really have to go to the bathroom," she asked.

"Let me in."

"What? Where are you Lucas," she asked.

"I'm at your door. Just…just let me in," he asked calmly.

Brooke sighed deeply. "Luke, I don't want to fight."

"Please," was the only response she got from him.

"Give me a minute," she said as she hung up the phone and headed for the bathroom. He was going to have to wait on her bladder because she didn't think she could wait even another minute.

She went to the bathroom, washed her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't want to face him but she figured the sooner she faced him, the better.

She unlocked the door and came face to face with him. He looked good, but she knew he was stressed out. Lucas was always a composed person but if you knew him well you could tell when he was stressed. His hair would have pieces sticking out like he just woke up, the lines on his face were more prominent and he would shove his hands in his pockets or pick at his fingers. He gave her a small smile and she moved so he could come through the door.

Both stood awkwardly in the entrance way just starring at eachother. Lucas could tell she was nervous around him and he couldn't stop his eyes from looking over her body. She was still tiny, but he could see the tiny swell of her belly through her tight tank top where his baby was. He wanted so badly to just reach his hand out and touch it but he refrained from doing so.

She shifted from one foot to another. Finally she made her way to the kitchen. "You want a drink," she asked as she grabbed two cups when he nodded. "I have-" she started as she pulled the fridge open to reveal, well not much. "Milk, juice or water?" She made a mental note to make a stop to the market so she didn't starve because she hadn't bought much lately.

"Juice is fine," he said as he took a seat at the counter and just watched her.

She could feel his eyes on her from behind and it made her very unsettled. When she went to went to move, she accidently dropped her glass and it shattered. "Shit," she mumbled and when she looked up he was behind her with his hand on her hip, almost close enough to touch her bump. It amazed her that just a touch from her still made her skin tingle.

"Let me get it," he said as he removed her hand from the glass and saw a cut. "You're bleeding. Let me see," he said as he took her hand in his own. He gently ran his fingertip over the cut and she winced when he hit a shard of glass. He carefully removed the glass from the cut and helped her wash the wound.

"Thanks," she said as she moved to wrap the cut while he picked up the glass and got her a new one. He nodded his head and gestured for her to sit with him. It was uncomfortable and she felt like she was with a stranger which caused her to fidget. "Are you hungry, I could make something?" It was so odd for her to talk to him as a guest in her home. She could tell that he was feeling the same as he shifted in his seat.

"No thanks. I'd rather just talk," he said gently and finally made eye contact with her.

"Okay."

"Are…are you okay? Is the baby okay," he asked as his eyes traveled from hers to her belly.

She instinctively brought her hands down to cover her bump. She wasn't afraid of him, but it was a defensive mechanism she had anytime conversation started of her baby. Their baby. "I'm okay. The baby is okay," she said as he nodded his head. "I have…I have a picture. Would you like to see it?"

For the first time since he had walked into the apartment a genuine smile graced his face as he nodded his head. She left the room to get the photo on her nightstand and returned a moment later with a sonogram picture in her hand. She handed it to him and watched as he studied it, the smile never leaving his face.

"This is our baby," he asked completely mesmerized and when he looked up Brooke swore that she saw tiny tears in the corners of his eyes. She smiled back warmly and nodded her head. "Pretty amazing, huh," she said with a big smile and he nodded his head this time.

He placed the picture on the counter and looked back at her. "When did you find out that we were expecting?"

To be the strong and silent one  
A lot of good that has done  
Yes, you'd agree  
No more tryin' to understand  
Or fix these things because you can  
Guess it's up to me  
Yeah, it's up to me

She stood from the chair and motioned for him to follow her to the livingroom. The chairs in the kitchen bothered her back if she sat for too long and she wanted the warmness of the couch. She wrapped herself in a blanket as he took a seat beside her. She rested her head against the back of the couch. "About two months ago. I tried calling you," she said and left it there.

He remembered when she had tried calling. That was the night he went out with Maci and started their relationship. He wanted to move on from Brooke and when she called he had decided he wasn't going to allow her contact anymore. He closed his eyes as he took in all the information. If he had picked up the call when she tried to tell him than things would be a lot less complicated right now. Now it wasn't just about him and Brooke. Maci and his unborn child were now factors to consider too. Maci had brought him newfound happiness and he enjoyed being with her. Things were moving fast between the two. They had already talked about the future, she met his family, they had said I love you and he had made love to her countless times. It started as a fling and quickly escalated before he could blink his eyes.

'Where's your head at," he asked looking at her.

She chuckled slightly. "Honestly, I have no idea. You want the truth," she asked as she turned her head towards him and when he nodded she continued. "I'm lonely, I'm sad, I'm pregnant with my ex-husband's baby who is in a relationship with another woman. I have no clue what I want from life anymore and I've screwed up everything."

"It's not all your fault," he said as he patted her knee reassuringly. "We both willingly participated in making a baby," he said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes it is," she said as she brushed away her tear that was about to fall. "I shouldn't have gone back to Tree Hill. I should have stayed here and let you go. Instead I spent three days doing nothing but have sex with you, countless times. I never stopped loving you Lucas and that trip made my life even harder because I left there even more in love with you than ever and I ruined everything. I tried so hard to believe it was our closure, but I can't seem to find any closure for things that regard you," she said as she laughed bitterly.

He was shocked by her words. If all of that was true than he had convinced himself all her lies had been the truth. He had felt that he meant nothing to her and had let her go. He hadn't fought hard enough for her and now he wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly everything in his life felt like it was spinning out of control.

"Do you love her," she tortured herself with asking.

He knew he would hurt her with his answer, but he didn't want to lie to her. "Maybe." He watched as she willed herself not to cry and put on her brave face as she told him that she was glad for him. "No, I…I don't know anymore," he said as he sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"Go home Luke," she whispered and his head snapped up. "I'm fine, the baby is fine. You should be with her if she makes you happy," she said and smiled.

"You make me happy too Brooke," he said trying to justify being there.

"But not enough, Luke. I can see how torn you are being here and I don't want that. You love her and I'm almost positive that you have made love to her, but I don't want to know," she added quickly when she saw him going to speak. "I..I know things are serious because Haley told me she was practically moved in," Brooke said as she smiled sadly and saw Lucas trying to figure everything out and give her an explaination.

She stood from the couch and made her way to the door. She noticed that he hadn't followed but she spoke loud enough for him to hear. "Go home Luke. I'll let you know when the baby arrives," she said simply as he finally rounded the corner.

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "What? No Brooke."

I'd be much better off  
Much better off, maybe  
If i could just let it go  
With no regrets then

"Yes Lucas, yes," she said while avoiding all eyes contact with him. She turned her back to him and held the door open. She winced when she felt his arms snake around her. One arm pulled her shoulders into him and the other ran along her bump. She knew he was behind her and trying to find the right words and in a way that made her uneasy. She didn't want to hear anything unless it was what he meant, not something to soothe her.

"I love you Brooke. I…I can't just leave you and this baby," he said as he rested his palm on her belly and her hand came to rest over his. "I'm already in love with our baby and I've known for less than twenty-four hours. I can't just walk away anymore," he said as he squeezed her a little tighter.

"You love someone else too Luke and I just can't watch you be with her. We'll have to figure out schedules later where it concerns other people that will be involved. It just hurts too much," she said as a tear finally escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. "I'm so sorry about Julian. Now I know how you felt. It sucks to know the person that you love, loves someone else," she said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you more," he whispered. And it was true. Maci made him happy, but Brooke was the love of his life; his soulmate. If he had to choose in that moment who he wanted to be with, he would pick Brooke without a second thought. Now that he knew the truth about her feelings he couldn't walk out the door like things didn't change for him. He felt her tense at his words but she didn't make a move to pull away. He kissed the side of her head and pulled her further against him. "How do I fix this? What do we do to make things right again for us; for our family?"

She squeezed his fingers lightly and closed the door. No matter how hard she tried, she knew she wouldn't be able to force him to leave right now. "I don't know if we can Luke," she said as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

He released his hold from her and took her hand in his as he made his way back to the livingroom. He sat and pulled her inbetween his legs so her back rested against him. He saw his phone vibrating on the table and ignored the call. He already knew who it would be and right now Brooke was his only priority.

"I love you so much and I think-" he started and laced his fingers with hers. "I think this was supposed to happen, Brooke. The trip to Tree Hill was our destiny; this baby," he said as he placed both their hands over her bump, "Is a blessing. Our baby brought us back together," he said as he kissed the top of her head. He knew that she was thinking of what to respond by the way she was breathing and moving. He hoped she would just give him one more chance because he knew if he left things would never be the same. He would look back on this day and regret it every day of his life because this is where he belonged. He had to fight this time—and he would.

"But we aren't together Luke," Brooke said and closed her eyes. She was so tired and she just wanted to sleep. "You belong to someone else," she said as she finally allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Next time, I won't suffer this kind of pain  
Own my mistakes  
Not just pass off all the blame  
You'd still be here,and we'd figure this out  
Then i wouldn't be better (I wouldn't be better)  
oh, no I wouldn't be bitter  
I'd just be better now

Lucas sat in silence for a good thirty minutes just relishing in the feeling of Brooke in his arms. He knew that she was content and sleeping well. He could tell by looking at her that she hadn't been sleeping well for some time now. When she was pregnant with Brandon she would always look so tired when he was away for work and would come home. She had told him that she didn't sleep well when he wasn't with her. He hoped that was what she was feeling and needing now. He wanted to be here with her and go through her entire pregnancy right beside her. He wanted to be involved with everything from here on out. He saw his phone light up again on the table from the corner of his eye. He carefully untangled Brooke from his arms, as not to wake her up. He brushed his lips lightly across her forehead and grabbed his phone. "Not for much longer," he whispered as he made his way out of the room to make a few calls. He paused in the doorway and glanced back at Brooke curled up in a blanket, fast asleep on the couch. "I've always belonged to you. My heart has always stayed with you no matter who else has been around," he whispered and gently closed the door to go make a few important calls.

Okay so here's the next chapter! I hope it was good and you guys liked it :) The rest of the week is pretty busy and I'm going away so I don't think there will be an UD till mid week, next week! But leave reviews and I will work to get the next chapter up as soon as I get back. You guys keep me inspired and writing! Thank you all for the reviews last chapter, especially Tay, Dani & Rosie. Those reviews were just so great and when I read each one I started typing away. So thank you all for the inspiration!


	10. She Goes All The Way

_(*) _

_ No limits, no lines are drawn_

_The whole world disappears when we are alone_

_That thin white cotton dress_

_Is blowin' in the wind_

_She takes my hand and the dance begins_

_ (*)_

Lucas sat starring out at the Manhattan skyline. There really was nothing like seeing the skyline from New York during the evening. Lights lit up the dark sky and thousands of people walked the streets or packed into the city cabs. It really was an indescribable place. JayZ was right in his song that New York made you feel brand new. Being there made you feel like anything was possible and that there was a much bigger world out there. He had been in New York for two months now. Brooke had pushed and tried to get him to leave and go home but he wouldn't budge. He and Maci had ended their relationship. That was a call that didn't go well. She had called him a fucking piece of shit, coward asshole and he had to admit that didn't feel so good. He hadn't meant to hurt her but nothing but Brooke seemed to matter to him. Well Brooke and the baby. He was looking forward to the appointment coming up soon where they would find out what they were expecting. Both he and Brooke were hoping for a little girl.

"I'm home. Have you left yet," Brooke said as she came through the door and threw her keys and purse on the table. Lucas couldn't help but to chuckle as he took one more look out the window. Brooke had asked him each and every day if he was leaving yet and he always had the same answer for her. No, he wasn't going anywhere and she was going to have to accept that. He had to admit it was hard being here and not being able to have any intimate contact with her. He would be lying if he said he hadn't tried but she wouldn't budge. She told him that he could stay as her friend and that was all. They did have the occasional slip up when Brooke's hormones got the better of her but that was it.

Lucas leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest as Brooke rummaged through the cabinets. "There is dinner in the oven if you're hungry."

She looked over her shoulder and smirked. She was kind of thankful to have him around when it came to dinners. He was always making up delicious dishes and she was eating well. The only complaint she had was that she was putting on more weight with this pregnancy than the last. "What did ya cook me," she smiled as she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled back. "Homemade chicken parm and fresh salad in the fridge," he said and watched her eyes light up. He knew that was her favorite and he hadn't made it for her in years. She surprised him when she walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Luke," she squealed. "I'm starving," she said just in time for her tummy to growl loudly, causing both her and Luke to laugh.

"Why don't you grab us something to drink and I'll put the food out," he said as he headed for the stove and she pulled open the fridge. She was looking forward to a big glass of milk with her dinner. She pulled out the salad and placed it on the counter behind her. The only challenge she had was getting the glasses from the cabinet because they were a little higher and her belly was a bit in the way. She huffed as she finally got them down.

Lucas was watching her from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to get in her way because her mood could change so quickly so he waited for her to ask for help. He was about to turn around when he saw her clutch her belly and a weird look was on her face. He was by her side in an instant. "Brooke what's wrong," he asked in a panicked voice.

She brought her eyes up to his and smiled. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "Do you feel that," she asked.

He felt the little tears gather in the corner of his eyes and nodded. He could feel his little baby in there lightly kicking. He moved his body so he was behind her and pulled her into him, never removing his hands from her belly. This was the moment he had been looking forward to and he wanted it to last forever. She smiled when he felt Brooke place her hands on top of his own and intertwine their fingers. "This is so amazing," he whispered into her ear as she nodded in agreement. After a moment Brooke broke away from being so close to him. She had other things on her mind—like the food getting cold on the table.

* * *

_(*)_

_ With every move she makes_

_I'm deeper than I've ever been_

_Holding on and letting go_

_She just keeps givin' in_

_Takin' me higher and further_

_There she goes again, givin' more than she takes_

_Cause it's more than love she makes_

_She goes all the way_

_(*)_

"Brooke, Lucas," the doctor nodded as he came into the room. "Are we ready to find out the sex of your baby," he asked as he pulled the machine closer to Brooke and had her prop up her dressing gown.

"Yes," they both said in unison. "We think we are going to have a little girl and we are pretty excited Brooke said. The doctor gave her a warm smile as he applied the gel to her belly.

"Cold huh," Lucas asked as he squeezed her hand and watched her fidget slightly. She bit her lip and nodded at him.

Both sets of eyes went to the screen as the baby's heartbeat filled the room and an image appeared. "Luke, it's our baby," Brooke squealed as she took in the features and Lucas just gave her hand a slight squeeze again in response.

"So this is the head and there is the tiny toes and fingers," the doctor said as he pointed out their baby's body parts. "The baby looks to be about the right weight and size," the doctor said while putting off telling them the sex of the baby.

"Can you tell the sex," Lucas asked knowing that Brooke was getting a bit antsy waiting, but trying to be polite. The most important thing was that the baby was healthy and growing on target.

The doctor gave him a warm smile and turned his head back to the screen. Lucas leaned over and gave Brooke a sweet kiss on the lips. "You two are the proud parents of a little baby boy," he said turning back to face them.

"A boy," Brooke asked being excited but feeling sad as well. "Are you sure," she asked again and the doctor nodded and pointed out the anatomy that distinguished. "That's great," she said with a smile. She could feel Lucas looking at her but she couldn't bring herself to face him. She wasn't upset that she was having a boy, but rather had mixed emotions about it.

The doctor wiped her belly and printed the pictures for them. He left the room so that Brooke could get dressed and to give her and Lucas a moment alone.

"You okay Brooke," Lucas asked because Brooke still hadn't looked at him. She mumbled 'yeah' as she pulled her top over her head. "You wanna talk about it," he pushed.

She finally brought her gaze to meet him. She gave him a smile that he recognized as Brooke being uncomfortable and avoiding having a serious conversation with him. He knew it because he had seen it numerous times in the past few months. "Talk about what," she said as she buttoned her jeans and slipped on her flip flops. "We are having a healthy baby. What else could there be to talk about?"

He stood studying her for a moment. "About-" he started and stopped not sure how to approach the subject. She looked at him and gave him an annoyed glance, telling him to just come out with whatever had him so bothered. "About why you seemed disappointed when the doctor told you we were going to have a boy," he finally said as he sat in the chair and folded his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't disappointed Luke," she said and shifted on the table trying to find a comfortable position. "I'm happy as long as the baby is healthy it's just that we-" she said and stopped as the doctor came back in the room and handed her papers and told her to schedule another appointment.

He took hold of her hand and walked her to the receptionist area. While they were waiting to make another appointment Lucas decided to prod again. "You were saying something before the doctor came in about us. What was it?"

"Not here," she said quietly and watched as he nodded. He stood beside her and couldn't help but to stare. Brooke had always looked good but being pregnant made her glow. Her skin looked more radiant, her hair was shinier and her breasts were so much fuller. Every time he looked at her he had to refrain from kissing and touching her. It had felt like ages since he had been with her and in a way it had been. Okay so it was more like five months but that is a long time when he was with her every day. He was in such a daze that he didn't realize that Brooke was done scheduling her next appointment until she waved her hands in front of his face.

"Earth to Lucas," she said and giggled as he looked at her all embarrassed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the counter. "Lets go," she said as she gave him a peck on the lips and walked through the door.

_(*)_

_No questions, no talkin at all_

_Only the sound of our hearts as we fall_

_No matter what I need, her answer's always Yes_

_I only have to dream and she does all the rest_

_(*)_

Brooke watched enviously as Lucas poured himself another glass of wine. She would love a nice glass of sweet white wine to relax but couldn't and here Lucas was pounding them back. She knew that he was trying anything he could to get some type of reaction from her but she had been able to refrain so far. She wasn't even sure how to voice her concerns to him and that had been why she hadn't.

When Brandon had died things were horrible. She and Lucas had cried for days following the accident. There really is nothing worse for a parent than losing a child. But somewhere in all of their grief they had lost touch with eachother. Both had felt guilty and responsible, therefore they walked around on eggshells with the other. The distance and lack of communication lead to their marital problems and soon they had been guessing what the other was thinking. They had both had such guilt that they couldn't stand thinking that the other blamed them, that they ended up assuming that. The fights started and the finger pointing followed soon after. Trying to be intimate had become such a chore and that had been the final breakdown of their marriage. When they let it get that far, they couldn't find a way back.

That was the fear that was holding Brooke back now. What would happen with them if something happened to this baby? She was sure that she wouldn't be able to survive another tragedy, but she also felt awkward sharing it with Lucas. Sure, it was his baby too but Brooke can't stop thinking about the words he said that ended the marriage. "I blame you. I can't do this. I want a divorce," swirled around in her head as she watched Lucas put his feet on the coffee table, place his glass on the table beside him and lean his head back against the couch and close his eyes.

"Enough," she said as she got to her feet and threw the blanket at him. She knew she startled him when she saw his body jerk forward.

"Of what," he asked as he stood. He was hoping that she was finally ready to start talking and his wish was granted.

"We have to talk," she said as he nodded his head in agreement. "I want to say everything I have to say first, without any interruptions," she said and waited for him to agree. When he did she sat back down and he joined her.

She toyed with her fingers and picked at her nails nervously. She kept her eyes focused on a piece of polish she was picking at, avoiding his piercing blue eyes. "I wasn't upset that we are having a boy, just a little uneasy. When….when Brandon died," she said moving her gaze to him and seeing the same pain flash through his eyes as her own. "We just fought and stopped communicating. A part of me died when he died and I know you feel the same way," she said as she watched him nod his head in agreement. "I know you will deny it, but deep down a part of you does blame me for his death," she said as the tears pooled in her eyes and he aggressively shook his head in disagreement.

She wiped the tears away with the back of her sleeve and finally made contact by holding his hand. She felt comforted when he turned his hand and laced their fingers together. "I…I never stopped loving you Luke. Every single day I hoped and prayed that we could work things out but I was so upset and you were angry all the time. Even when you left me," she said and sniffled as he squeezed her hand in his own. She looked back up to see the tears escaping his eyes. "Even then Lucas I was so in love with you. I didn't want to fight with you and I didn't know how to fix things so I tried to do what was best for you; what you wanted," she said as she moved close to him and pulled him into a tight hug. She finally let herself cry in his arms about everything and she felt him sobbing as well.

Lucas was the first to pull away. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. He pulled her face to him and lightly brushed a soft kiss across her lips. He leaned his forehead against hers and they both closed their eyes. "I love you Brooke," he whispered and felt her softly nod. "I should have never pushed you away. And maybe you are right. Maybe a small part of me blamed you just like a small part of you blamed me," he said as he sat back and pulled her against his chest and into his arms. He felt her fingers rubbing soothing circles on the fabric of his shirt over his heart. "I was so angry with myself. I'm sorry if you ever felt that the anger I went through was aimed at you. I was angry that I drove that night, that I didn't even know how to talk to you anymore and because…well I felt like you were just there because it was the right thing to do," he said as she brought her face from his shirt to look at his face confused. "The breakdown of communication in our marriage both made us assume things that weren't the truth. I need you to promise me Brooke that no matter what happens with this baby, good or bad that you always talk to me," he begged her.

"What happens if something happens to this baby Luke? What if the baby doesn't make it," she asked and saw him thinking about the answer.

"IF something happens then we will get through it together. We can't look at this baby and always wait for something bad to happen. We can't smother him out of fear either. We just love him as best as we can and not let our mistakes e made a second time. This baby deserves that much, Brandon would want that much from us," he said and watched her agree.

"When did you get so smart," she said as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. She felt his chest vibrate under her and him chuckling.

"The day you walked out of my life," he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

(*)

_My baby goes all the way_

_She goes all the way_

_(*)_

"Hey Luke."

"Yeah."

"Where do we go from here," she asked and looked up at him. She could see that he wasn't quite sure what she was looking for an answer. "What do you want from me," she clarified.

She saw him hesitate for a moment and knew it was only because he wasn't sure what she wanted as an answer. "I want to be with you Brooke. I want us to be a family. I want to be able to kiss you and touch you, to make love to you and not feel like we have to walk on eggshells around eachother."

He saw her processing his words and she went to say something many times, only to close her mouth each time that she opened it. Her hazel eyes finally locked with his and he couldn't help but to smile at the smile that was on her face. "I want," she started and then stopped.

"What do you want Brooke. Just tell me what you want. Don't be afraid to be honest with me," he begged her. He knew that this conversation had finally given them some closure from a chapter in their lives that had caused so much heart ache and pain for them both. He saw her face moving closer to his and when her lips touched his own he couldn't help but to gently squeeze her closer to him. When he felt her tongue run across his bottom lip he granted her access immediately. He moaned very quietly at the feeling of their tongues gently playing with eachother and the softness of her mouth. He loved when he felt her gently tug on his hair.

She pulled away and breathed heavily for a moment. "I love you," she whispered and he smirked before saying it back. "Lucas I want…I want you to make love to me," she asked as her fingers moved along his thighs. His body immediately responded to her words and he shook his head in agreement and pulled her to her feet. His mouth stayed latched to hers as they carefully stumbled to the bedroom. He knew it would be a long night for the both of them. It was going to be a night of giving his body what he had denied it of for months and a night for the both of them to show the other, physically, the love they shared.

Okay sorry I'm late with this. Between getting home, unpacking and working things have been a bit hectic! Not sure if any of you are Vampire Diaries fans but I met the cast(well the guys) and holy shit they are so incredibly sexy in person. I just about died when I touched them. Lol. But alas here is the next part to the story before I begin rambling. One of my readers wanted them to talk about their history so I changed up my original plan a bit to add this in. Hope that helps and makes sense a bit. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I appreciate each and every one of you. The response to this story has been incredible and you guys keep me motivated to write, so thank you so much! Review and let me know what you thought :)


	11. Secret Smile

_Oh what a ride_

_What a perfect sky to frame_

_Your hazel eyes_

_I'd scream on the inside_

_But right now it feels like I've_

_Been tranquilized_

_Oh, what a fool am I_

_To be tongue-tied_

_Sitting next to her_

_The princess and the passenger_

Lucas just layed in bed staring at Brooke as the early morning rays of sun peeked through the curtains. He was kind of in awe of her because no matter how many times he looked at her, she still took his breath away. He couldn't help it when he ran his hands along her bare back. Ever since a few weeks ago when they had finally taken a step in the right direction for their relationship, Lucas had been obsessed with touching her. He constantly felt the need to feel her skin, make sure this was real and to make sure she was okay.

He knew they still had a long way to go to get back to what they once were, but he was still proud of where they were right now. He wanted to focus all of his attention on Brooke and their unborn baby right now. Whatever the two of them needed took precedence over anything else. Once he was sure Brooke and the baby were okay and had everything they needed, he would work on making her his wife again. He knew bringing that up right now may send Brooke fleeing and he didn't want that. He could still sense a bit of hesitancy on her part, but Lucas didn't blame her. He had to prove that he was here for her and this baby no matter what the circumstances that were thrown at them.

He felt her shift lightly when his fingertips gently ran over her side. He knew that she was awake now, but still trying to enjoy his touch unnoticed. Since they became physical again Brooke couldn't get enough of him touching her. When they weren't working or shopping they did spend a lot of time in bed, not that he was complaining. Sometimes being with Brooke once or twice a day still wasn't enough for him. It amazed him that after more than a decade this girl still drove him as crazy as the day he fell in love with her as a teenager. There weren't many men that he knew that would say the same things about their wives, but it was still true for him.

"You know it's creepy when you stare at someone sleeping," she mumbled into her pillow and shifted so her body was curled into his.

He couldn't help the smile that graced his face at her morning grumpiness. Brooke had never been a morning person since he could remember. He snaked his arms around her waist and rubbed his palms on her belly. "It's not creepy when the person is as beautiful when they wake up as when they are all dolled up for an event," he said as he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and kissed the skin lightly.

He heard her grumble something and then stretch. He knew she was a bit uncomfortable because this pregnancy had made her gain more weight than their first. This little guy was also a lot more active and constantly kicking. Lucas couldn't help but touch where the foot was constantly kicking. No matter how many times it happened, it still amazed him. "He's active this morning," Lucas said as he propped himself on his elbow and continued rubbing her belly.

"It's annoying. I can already tell he is going to be a morning person like his father," Brooke said as she rolled over and ran her hands over her face. She looked like she was about to cry.

_You touch the rain and suddenly_

_There's waterfalls_

_Now every day is something more_

_Worth fighting for_

"What's wrong baby,' he asked as he cupped her face in his hands. She had seemed fine when he was watching her and now she just looked tired and frustrated moreso than he remembered.

"The baby has just been so active the past couple of weeks that I haven't been sleeping well. I'm either getting up to go to the bathroom or being woken up to a bruised kidney," she tried to joke as she wiped a tear away. "I'm just so tired Luke," she said as she scooted closer to him.

"Maybe the baby is just active because we've been pretty active," he laughed and loved the smile that came across her features.

"I'm pretty sure us having sex isn't making the baby extra active," she said as she kissed his lips.

"I meant that we have been having a lot of sex and all the time. Maybe the baby is just trying to get even because we are constantly moving when he is trying to sleep. Maybe we should give up sex for a little while," he joked.

"Are you saying that because you don't want to have sex with me," she asked as the tears pooled in her eyes. "Do you not find me attractive anymore because I look like a whale?"

Oh shit! The pregnancy hormones seemed to be in full swing and he knew no matter what he said it wasn't going to make a difference. "No baby," he said as he touched her but she moved away. "You're beautiful and I want you all the time," he said as he curled up behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"No you don't! You're just trying to make me feel better."

"I want you all the time can't you tell," he whispered as he shifted her leg to put it over his and slid into her. He used no more than small amounts of pressure when he thrusted in and out of her. "My body wants you all the time," he groaned as he moved within her and her hand reached up behind her and gripped onto his hair.

"Luke," she panted, loving how he felt.

"Does that feel good baby," he panted out in a breathy moan while he cupped her breast with his right hand. He felt her push her body harder into his and moan 'oh yeah.' He knew she was enjoying it and enjoying starting off her day like this. He could tell by the way that her body was gripping him that she was already so close. Her pregnancy had heightened her sex drive and lately it only took mere minutes for her to get off. He knew his body was nowhere near its release and that he could go on for a while. He whispered into her ear for her to go on her knees and she happily obliged.

And as he watched her grip the headboard and beg for him to go harder he knew his morning was just getting started as he gripped her hips and pushed hard into her.

* * *

"So tutor mom how is my Godson doing," Brooke asked as she twirled the phone cord around at her desk. She had come into the office after her morning with Lucas and she didn't feel like working so she put up a do not disturb sign and called Haley.

"He's doing good, but he misses his Godparents."

"We miss him too Hales. We miss all of you. And little Lauren. Gosh I died laughing at the picture you sent to Luke's email. How did she even get that much gum stuck in her hair," Brooke asked laughing and heard Haley laugh and then groan.

"Oh my God Brooke, I almost had a heart attack. She chewed liked a whole pack of the big chew gum and then matted it in her hair. We had to use so much oil to try and brush it down and then cut the ends. Nathan and Jamie weren't that much help because they were laughing and taking pictures."

"You're such a good mother Haley. I don't know how you manage but you are so good with them," Brooke said as she leaned her chair back and propped her legs up. She glanced at the pictures on her desk and smiled at all the memories.

"You're a good mom too Brooke. You and Lucas are both great. How are things? Have you guys worked through things, gotten back together," Haley asked hesitantly. Things still weren't the same between the two of them but they were getting back on track. They have exchanged a few emails and a couple of calls and with each one they start to go back to normal.

"Luke has been great. We are taking it one step at a time but we love eachother and we are trying another go at a relationship."

"For you guys or for the baby?"

"A little bit of both I guess," Brooke said and heard Haley made a noise that didn't sound approving. "But we love eachother Hales and I think that's the biggest thing."

"I'm happy for you Brooke. I just hope that things work this time around for you guys. Are you planning on staying inNew Yorkto raise the baby?"

"We haven't talked about it but I think I want to go back home. I want to have my home back, my life back," Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"That would be great Brooke, really great. I just-" Haley said and stopped not sure how to finish her sentence.

"You just what," Brooke asked as she sat up straight and ran her hands over her belly.

"I want you and Luke to work out Brooke but I want to make sure that you are really in this. I want to make sure that you aren't going to run if you hear things or stuff happens," Haley said and Brooke picked up on something in her voice that was off.

"I love Lucas, Haley. What would I hear that would change that?"

"Nothing, I was just saying," Haley said. "Brooke I have to go. I'll talk to you later-Lauren is in to something," Haley cut her off and hung up quickly.

Brooke took the phone away from her ear and just starred at it. That was weird and she was wondering why one of her best friends just lied to her. Lucas had called her prior and told her that Nathan was at the park with the kids and had nearly lost Lauren once already that afternoon. It wasn't like Haley to lie to her and the two of them never kept secrets. She knew if Haley wasn't telling her something that it must be something important. But the one thing that worried Brooke the most was that first and foremost, Lucas was Haley's first best friend and she would do anything to protect him. Now she just had to figure out what Haley was hiding.

_Baby, you make the sun shine down_

_You make the sun shine down_

_You can paint the darkest clouds_

_And turn them into rainbows_

_You take your secret smile_

_The one that turns me on_

_Hey girl, you've been what I've waited for_

* * *

"Lucas what are you doing here, this is a surprise," she said as she greeted him at her office door. She had just gotten off a phone meeting and Rachel had let her know that Lucas was waiting and sent him in.

"Well I miss you and I wanted to bring you these," he said as he handed her a bouquet of mixed flowers and roses. "I figured you could look at these when you come to work and think of me," he said as he pulled her close and rubbed his nose with hers before giving her a kiss.

She took the vase from him and placed it on her desk. They really were pretty with the variety of colors. "Thank you," she said as she turned back to him.

"So Rachel said your schedule was clear for the rest of the day so I made us some dinner reservations because I know my baby is hungry," he said as he grabbed her hand and they walked from the office. The restaurant was only a few minutes away so they just walked.

After they ordered their food Brooke started up conversation.

"So I was thinking maybeNew Yorkisn't the best place to raise a baby," she said and gauged his reaction.

"Why's that," he asked as he sipped his coke.

"Look around Luke. This place is amazing but I want to raise the baby in a small town with a big backyard like at home. I will bring my baby toNew Yorkall the time because it really is an awesome place and I want him to experience it all, but I want to raise him back home."

"Brooke, back home is nice but we've kind of got it all here too. We have a nice place and eachother. Sure there isn't a big backyard but look at all the amazing Yorkmakes you happy and I want to do what makes you happy right now."

"I am happy Luke. The things that make me happy are you and our baby. Location doesn't matter to me as long as I have the both of you. Tree Hill is home to your family and it's where our home is. I thought this would make you happy," she said as she played with his hand.

"I am happy Brooke. I think that we should just wait a while. Things are going good here with us and with everything. Let's just take some time before we make a decision," he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

_Feet back on the pavement to the_

_Basement_

_On the bright side of the road_

_Fumbling my lines to a lazy cat_

_On the step outside her door_

_She opens up_

_And I'm in the Polaroid_

_Standing next to her_

_The princess and the passenger_

* * *

Dinner was followed by a walk in the park that was so nice. The breeze blew through Brooke's hair and they walked with their fingers intertwined. Brooke had been so excited when she saw an ice cream stand that Lucas couldn't refuse getting them one. And Brooke ate hers and then a few bites of his claiming that she wanted a different variety. Or in her words, "It's what the baby wants." Lucas could only chuckle at that one.

Lucas had insisted that they get a cab back to their apartment when it started raining but Brooke wouldn't budge. Today was one of the best days with Lucas that she could remember in a long time and she wasn't going to let a little rain ruin it. Okay so maybe it down-poured but it was the most romantic stroll she could remember. They were both soaking wet but it didn't stop them from pausing every few minutes to steal sweet kisses. Brooke twirled and laughed more than Lucas could remember and it reminded him of another moment of their in high school that involved rain and him declaring his love to her. His Cheery girl was back and he couldn't ever risk letting her go again. This was the woman he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.

He kept reminding himself for the rest of the evening. From the moment they entered the apartment, to the movie they watched and the second time he made love to her that day. As she layed next to him in bed with her hair sprawled out on the pillow and a smile gracing her face he knew she was perfect. Yeah everyone made mistakes but it was all supposed to lead him here, right now with her. He could never let her go again.

He reminded himself that once more as he flipped open his laptop and looked at the email again.

**_Lucas,_**

**_Since you changed your number I haven't been able to get ahold of you and no one is budging with giving me info. I hate to do this like this but it's the only way. I just wanted to tell you that I am so angry for the way you just dumped me and left without any explanations. I'm hoping that you aren't going to be gone for too much longer because we need to see eachother. I've attached a picture about what so you understand. I thought this was what you wanted and hopefully it'll bring you back to Tree Hill and back to me…us.I know you love me still because if you didn't you wouldn't have text me that night you were in NY that you did and I understand that you wanted to help your ex so I hope she is okay. _**

**_I Love you& come back to us soon,_**

**_Maci_**

Lucas closed his eyes and looked at the scan again. He knew that Brooke would take off when she found this out. Lucas couldn't bring her back to Tree Hill because he knew that she would flee. He had to figure things out soon though because he refused to give up Brooke but he couldn't abandon a baby. He wasn't sure how this happened. He was 99% positive that he always was safe with her so he didn't know how this could happen. All he knew was that this trip toNew Yorkhad clarified that the only woman he ever truly loved was the one lying in the bed next to him.

_On a day like this when the world_

_Is elevated_

_On a day like this when I know just_

_Why I waited_

_On a day like this when the world_

_Is elevated_

_On a day like this when I know just_

_Why I waited_

Okay here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and I'll work on having another UD soon. Thank you to all of the reviewers last chapter. There were seven of them and they really motivated me to write this chapter when I just didn't want to type. You guys are the best reviewers ever and I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing :) Let me know what you think and I hope this doesn't suck as an UD!


	12. What Hurts the Most

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

"Lucas can you grab my book," Brooke yelled from the bathtub. The week had been unusually long and all she wanted when she got home from work was a nice warm bubble bath to soak in. She had actually spent more time at work since Monday than she wanted, but things were busy and it took her mind off of things. It was bothering her that Haley hadn't returned any of her calls and Lucas was acting a little weird. She had tried to bring it up a few times but he just brushed it off and told her that it was nothing. She wanted so badly to believe him, but she had a nagging voice in the back of her head.

"This the one you want," he asked as he held up the romantic novel that she had started to read. She nodded her head and didn't meet his eye when he handed it to her. "Do you need anything else," he asked and she shook her head no. "I have a couple errands I need to run so I'll be back after," he said as he headed out of the bathroom.

Brooke listened as the front door shut and slammed her book down. There was no way she was going to be able to concentrate when she didn't know what was going on. Lucas was distant the past few days and she needed to know what was bothering him. They wouldn't be able to fix their relationship if they weren't communicating. She knew she shouldn't do what she was about to do, but she needed answers. She tied her robe around her and headed in their room. She grabbed Lucas's laptop and sat on the bed. Maybe he and Haley had been emailing and she could find out what was wrong since Lucas didn't want to talk about it.

As she logged onto his email she couldn't help but to see a lot of emails from Maci. She didn't know that the two were still talking and when she looked at his sent box she saw that he was corresponding with her. She felt this unnerving feeling and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what the emails contained. She held off on looking at them when she saw an email from Haley. She clicked it open and as she read she wasn't sure what was going on.

_Lucas,_

_Don't make the same mistakes again. You need to talk to her because she needs to understand what is going on and what you think. Communication is the key and you know Brooke won't forgive you if she finds out you are keeping things from her. _

_It's very hard for me to be in the middle because you are both my best friends but if you don't talk to her soon I will. _

_Haley_

She heard the front door close and she knew that Lucas was back. He had only been gone for twenty minutes. She wasn't sure if she should jump back in the bath but she couldn't move. She knew if she wanted to know what was going on she had to click the emails from Maci but she couldn't. She wanted to trust Lucas, but something was telling her that whatever was going on with him was serious. And she knew when he walked into the bedroom and saw her with the laptop that she knew something.

She saw how he tried to maintain his composure. "Whatcha looking at," he said as he went into the closet and put a bag away.

"Your email," she said and watched as he froze. She didn't move and she noticed that it took him a few minutes to turn to her. When he did move he tried to sit near her but she just didn't feel comfortable so she moved opposite from him.

"Can we at least talk about this," he said pleadingly.

"About what," she said wanting him to tell her, to talk to her about whatever had him so distraught.

"Whatever you read, I can explain it to you."

"What are you hiding from me Lucas," she asked and his shot up to look at her questioningly. "I saw Haley's email although it confused me. I see numerous emails to Maci and you have been replying to her. I just couldn't bring myself to look at them," she said as she tried to control her emotions. All she felt like doing was crying but she wouldn't let him see that. "Do you want to be with her?"

"No," he said as he jumped off the bed and stood in front of her. "I swear to you Brooke I don't want anyone but you. I promise my heart is only with you," he pleaded as he cupped her cheeks.

"Then what are you hiding from me Lucas because I know it's something. You haven't been the same since the beginning of the week and I know you Luke. Our marriage failed because we stopped communicating and I feel like we have hit that point again," she said as a tear finally fell from her eye onto his hand.

"No. I'll tell you everything. I've just been trying to get the truth Brooke. I didn't want to bring something up to you that would hurt you or make you run until I had all the facts," he said as he took her hand and they sat together on the bed.

"The truth about what Lucas," she asked searching his eyes for any idea about what he was talking about.

"I don't want to keep things from you Brooke so I'm going to let you read my mail. But before you read it I need you to listen to me. I love you and no one else," he said as he pulled her close and begged with his eyes for him to believe him. "I know the emails are going to hurt you but you have to read them all starting with the one Maci sent me. I…This can't ruin us Brooke because she's lying…she has to be," he said and felt her tense.

She pulled away slightly and looked away from him. Did she really want to read something that was going to hurt her? She didn't have time to think about it as Lucas handed her the laptop and told her to read from the bottom up. As she read the first email she felt the tears spilling from her eyes but she felt numb. Her eyes had to be deceiving her because this couldn't be happening.

Lucas was the love of her life, the father of her children. Of course he had been with other people but he would never be reckless enough to get someone else pregnant. All she could think about as she was reading the emails was the image of Lucas making love to another woman. Some of these emails were graphic, more than she wanted to know, and it made her queasy thinking about him being inside another woman. She read Lucas' denial and how he wanted proof but she couldn't deny that the timing worked out. There was a real good possibility that Lucas was going to be the father of two brand new children and with two different women.

When she finished reading the emails she just pushed the laptop over to him without saying a word and walked from the bedroom. She heard Lucas pleading behind her to talk to him. She wasn't trying to ignore him but her mind couldn't focus and as she grabbed a juice from the fridge she was still in denial.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry," she heard him behind her. She couldn't control it when she spun around and slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek. As soon as it happened she wanted to take it back. The look that crossed his face was one of pure shock but he only mumbled that he deserved that.

"Is there any possibility Lucas that this baby is yours? I know you told her in the emails that you always wore protection, but are you sure you are one hundred percent sure of that," she asked as she got her emotions in check and decided to have a civilized conversation.

Lucas wanted to tell her that there was no possibility, but his mind clicked of the one time that protection went out the window.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_  
_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

* * *

"One night Brooke. I swear I was protected every other time," he said as he watched her take in all the information.

"It only takes one time Lucas. One," she said as she held up her finger and suddenly felt deflated. Maybe this girl wasn't lying, but now it made everything so clear for her. This is why Lucas was so against going back home.

"I know and I'm sorry. I swear that I was going to tell you Brooke. I promise, I just wanted to get the truth first," he said as he sank down on the couch.

"I don't know why you waited a week," she whispered and his head snapped over to her. "You say you only want to be with me-"

"I do, I swear only you," he said but she silenced him.

"You say you only want to be with me and I believe that Lucas, but this isn't something you can hide from. If you don't believe her than go home and get the truth. You can stay here and hide but I won't. I'm going back to Tree Hill, with or without you," she said in a tone that was final.

"I'll go with you. I'll go so long as I know you are by my side," he said as a tear came down his face and he leaned into her. He wanted so bad to kiss her soft lips and let her know that he would always love her, but she was hesitant.

"I want to be with you Lucas, I do but I can't right now. All I can think of when you lean into me is the image of you inside another woman and I just can't," she said averting her eyes from his gaze. She knew he felt guilty, but she didn't want to see it. She had been with Julian as well, but Lucas never had to read in graphic details about their encounters. "Do you want the bed or the couch tonight," she said as she stood up.

"Brooke," he begged but he knew when she wouldn't look at him that there wasn't a point in arguing with her right now. She just needed time to process everything and he had to respect that. He knew that she was mad but he felt a flutter in his heart that she hadn't kicked him out. He knew if she did that, that she didn't want to be with him anymore and he held onto the fact that she wanted to be with him. She wasn't going to let him go again because of a mistake. A mistake that he was sure wasn't his, but he would get to the bottom of that when he went back home.

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_  
_What could've been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

As he watched her walk towards their bedroom his heart hurt. "Brooke," he said in a hoarse voice and watched her stop in the doorframe. "I know you're angry, but I…well I got something and I wanted to show you," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down.

"Okay," she said and met his eye when he looked back up, but didn't move. She watched as he approached her and eyed him curiously.

He stopped in front of her. "It's…in there," he said nodding into the room and she walked in so he could follow. She sat on the bed and sighed heavily as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She was so tired tonight and all of this emotional upheaval was the last thing she wanted. She leaned against the headboard and watched as Lucas pulled the bag from earlier from the closet.

"Can I sit," he asked and gestured to the spot next to her. She nodded her head and he sat and handed her the bag. "It's…well I did something for the baby and you, and I… welI wanted to show you," he said and she noticed his ears were a little red, indicating that he was nervous.

Brooke placed her hand on the bag but stopped. "How did you meet Maci," she asked wanting to know about the girl who could possibly become a fixture in their lives. "I just have some things I want to know Luke," she said when she noticed his hesitancy.

"I met her at the grocery store actually. I asked her on a date and things moved quickly from there," he said as he leaned back on his arms. He didn't want to talk about Maci but if Brooke did he wasn't going to hide anything.

"How old is she?"

He pulled his ear nervously when this question was asked. "She's just turned twenty-two a few months ago."

"Twenty-two," she asked and laughed menacingly. "Really Lucas?"

"It wasn't about her age Brooke. I know we are in our late twenties, but I was trying so hard to move on. She was fun and she made me laugh," he said trying to defend his relationship.

"How serious were you guys Luke," she asked as her hands clutched the bag a little tighter. She felt like she was torturing herself but there were things that she had to know.

"Pretty serious I guess," he said vaguely.

"How long before you said I love you to eachother."

"A few weeks."

"Haley said she was practically living in our house. Is that true," she asked firing off questions.

"Yes," he said trying to be honest, but wanting to do the opposite.

"Did you honestly love her."

"I think I thought I was. It was new and different and I think my perspective was off. I cared about her, I won't lie, but now I know I wasn't in love with her."

"If she is having your baby, what do you plan on doing," she asked as she rubbed her belly absentmindedly.

"I don't know what the right answer is to that. I can't not be apart of the baby's life but I refuse to lose you, so I don't know. The thing is Brooke, something is off about this whole situation. Maci and I weren't serious until the last month. I know she was seeing other people during the beginning and even her friends told me about it. The time frame she is giving me for when the baby is due just isn't adding up. We slept together once or twice in the beginning, but I just have this feeling that this baby isn't mine," he said trying to explain what he was feeling.

"If you are questioning that baby Lucas than why aren't you questioning this one," she said and looked down at her growing bump. "You know that I was in a relationship with Julian during the time.

He took her hands and waited for her to meet his eye. "You know how I know this baby is mine," he said and ran his free hand over her bump. "Be cause I know you and Julian weren't sleeping together during that time. You told me that and you told Haley that and I know you wouldn't lie about it. I've known you most of my life and I know you wouldn't have come to me if you were not one hundred percent positive. I know that those days that we were together and constantly making love that we didn't once use protection. I knew it then and I knew it now. I _know _that this baby is yours and mine," he said and knocked the tear from her eye with his thumb.

"I've told you everything and I know you are mad, but Brooke don't push me away. All I was trying to do was move on like you did with Julian. I felt hopeless that you would come back to me and I made mistakes, but I don't want to make anymore. I want to be with you and this baby no matter what it takes," he pleaded and smiled when he watched her nod.

He watched her finally open up the gifts and his heart lept when he saw her smile. He had written personal letters to Brooke and the baby and had them framed with dried flower petals. At the bottom of Brooke's were the ultrasound pictures of Brandon and their new baby. The baby's frame had a picture of Brooke and Lucas embracing and showing off her baby bump.

"I never want you or this baby to question my love. My heart, body and soul are committed to this family. There isn't any where I want to be unless my family is by my side," he said and was taken ababck when Brooke leaned over and lightly kissed his lips.

"I love you," she said as the tears streamed down her face and her emotions overcame her.

He broke out into a huge grin. "God it feels so good to hear those words come from your mouth. I love you too," he said as he pulled her forward into a tight hug. "Where do we go from here," he mumbled into her ear.

She pulled back and moved the frames to her night stand. "First we sleep and you hold me. Then we get ready to go back to Tree Hill and face this obstacle head on. We can't hide from her Lucas and I have to accept that this may be our reality. As long as you love me, we'll figure it out. But when we get home you are buying me a new bed. Until then I'll sleep in Brandon's room," she said seriously. There was no way that she would share a bed with Lucas that he shared with another woman.

Lucas made no requests. He was happy with what her demands and agreed. He would do anything she wanted.

She layed down and curled up to him. She closed her eyes and tried to block everything out. She would deal with this disaster tomorrow. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy battle.

Okay here's the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. They blew me out of the water and inspired me to just write this chapter quicker than usual. Review again and THANKS! 


	13. AN

First off, I will say I'm sorry I offended people last chapter. I have gone back and edited the last chapter to make sure I don't have anything that some of you may not like in my story. There were a few points I was trying to convey with that scene but apparently I did a pretty shitty job conveying them so I just took it out. So those reviews and **PM's** were heard, loud and clear (and some really inappropriate that actually made me not want to write at all again)

Originally this story was only going to be ten chapters but I continued and added this storyline (which was not part of the outline) as to make longer chapters and also make the story longer for the people who have read this story and have stuck by it. I feel that maybe I should have gone back to the original layout of this story so I'm going to look it over and see where I can make changes or fix things to make this perfect.

And FYI, I am a diehard Brucas and this story is about them. Yeah maybe I throw in other couples, but at the end of the day it is Brucas.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucas gripped the wheel tighter as he came upon the Welcome to Tree Hill sign. He was done trying to persuade Brooke that this wasn't for the best. She wanted to be here and he knew he had to be here with her. And to finally come face to face with Maci and confront her about the paternity of the baby. He looked over at Brooke who actually looked pretty content and somewhat happy.

"You okay baby," he said as he slid his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm good," she said as she rested her head back and smiled at him. "I'm glad we are almost home Luke. I know we have some stuff to deal with but this just feels right. Do you remember how muchBrandonloved it here?"

Lucas couldn't help but to smile. His little boy had loved Tree Hill. He loved the parks and running around the back yard. "Yeah he did. God he was so full of life," Lucas said as he smiled and sighed deeply.

"We are doing the right thing Luke. You were a great dad and you will be to this little guy," she said and placed his hand over her belly with hers. His finger absentmindedly stroked the spot. "And if Maci is having your baby, you'll be a good dad to that baby too," she said as she glanced out the window when he looked over sadly at her.

"I'm sorry Brooke," he whispered. "I've made so many mistakes."

"I know you are Luke, but I can't be upset by this anymore. Shit I was engaged to another man," she said and noticed his hand tensed at the words. "I know you don't like hearing it, but it's true. I was in love with someone else, ready to marry him and have a family, so I can't judge you for loving someone else."

"I didn't love her Brooke. I cared for her but you are the only woman I have ever really loved. I'm sorry I have screwed up everything. I know this isn't supposed to be what our lives were like and I promise I will spend the rest of my life making up my mistakes."

"Pull over," Brooke said as she pushed his hand off her belly.

"Are you going to be sick," he asked worried.

"Just pull over," she repeated as he pulled over. "Okay look at me Lucas," she demanded and he turned to her. "Drop the sad, guilty bullshit feelings Lucas. What's done is done and we have to move on. I don't want to be constantly reminded of the mistakes we made in the past. I want us to deal with what we have to and move forward. I'm so sick of being stuck on the problems from the past and constantly being sad. Yes losingBrandonwas a tragedy, but I still like talking about him. He was our boy and it's fine if we reminisce about him, but I don't constantly want to talk about his death. Yes, I was engaged and you may have gotten another woman pregnant but we need to deal with it and move on. I don't want our conversations to always drift to Julian and Maci. Do you understand," she demanded to know. She wasn't angry but she was ready for the next chapter. If they constantly lived in the past nothing would ever move forward in their relationship.

"Brooke…I…"he stuttered.

"No Lucas. I want to make good memories. I want to bring this baby into the world drama free. I want to be able to make love with you and not be thinking of other things or worried one of us is thinking of someone else. I want us to be us and if we can't move forward than this is a losing battle," she said as she turned a little more towards him. "So I'm giving you the option of either living in the past without me or moving forward and getting back to us."

"I love you," he said and smiled. "I want all the things you do and I promise we will have it. I can't wait for our baby to be here. I hope he is just like his amazing mother," he said and kissed her hand.

"Just kiss me already Lucas and lets go home," she laughed as he pulled her forward and kissed her with everything he had.

He pulled back and just starred at her in awe. "I want to make love to you so much Pretty Girl," he said as he brushed her hair back.

"We'll get there Luke, we will," she said as she settled back in her seat and took hold of his hand again. "Let's just deal with one thing at a time."

* * *

"Brooke Davis get over here and give me a big hug," Haley said through the tears as she waddled closer to her friend. She really did miss Brooke and her pregnancy hormones were on overdrive. She honestly just wanted the few weeks to go by and to get this baby out already. Brooke pulled her into a tight embrace and their bellies squished together.

"Aunt Brooke you got fat," Jamie yelled and caused a chuckled to escape from the adults in the room. Brooke just put her hands on her hips and glared at the little boy. "We'll that's just rude," Brooke hissed feeling a slight bit self conscious. She knew she gained a few extra pounds and she wasn't comfortable with it, but she surely hated when people commented on it.

"Jamie say you're sorry to your Aunt. You know she is having a baby and she isn't the tiniest bit fat," Nathan said as he turned his son to face Brooke.

"I'm sorry Aunt Brooke," he said with his face cast downwards. He felt her lift his chin and he looked towards her bending slightly.

"It's okay munchkin. I forgive you," she said as she kissed his cheek. "You know Uncle Lucas brought you and your sister presents," she whispered and watched his face light up. "So go see him and tell him he shouldn't feed me so much food," she said as she smiled and winked at him.

"Hey J. Luke," Lucas said as he came through the door with dinner in his hands.

"Hey Uncle Lucas. Aunt Brooke said you had presents! And you need to stop feeding her so much," he said innocently as Brooke chuckled.

"Why shouldn't I feed her," Lucas said wondering why Jamie would come out with something like that.

"Because she is getting really big," Jamie said as he turned and hugged his aunt.

"Well that's because my baby boy is growing and his mother needs to eat," Lucas chuckled as he leaned into Brooke and gave her a kiss. "And Auntie has to come and eat her dinner now," Lucas said as they followed him into the kitchen.

"Where's Lauren? I swear every time I see you guys she isn't here," Lucas said as he pulled the take-out Chinese food out and handed everyone plates.

"Lauren loves her friend from daycare so every weekend we alternate whose house they stay at and this would be Amy's weekend," Haley said as she lobbed the noodles on her plate and took a seat.

"Uncle Lucas may I go play basketball out back? Mom already made me eat earlier and I'm not hungry," Jamie pleaded with the ball in his hand.

"Ummm-" Lucas said and looked to Nathan who nodded his head. "Sure thing buddy," Lucas said as he ruffled Jamie's blonde hair. "You don't want to listen to boring old people talk anyway."

Dinner went well. Haley and Brooke discussed babies and Nathan and Lucas chatted about sports. It felt like no time had passed at all as the talked, when in reality it had been a few hours.

* * *

"Whatcha doing," Lucas asked from the doorway as he watched Brooke roam around the downstairs after everyone left.

'Trying to figure out if it's safe to sleep on the sofa or if you fucked her here too,' she thought but didn't say because she wanted to move past this whole indiscretion. She had told Lucas that she didn't want to live in the past and she meant that. "Nothing just a little tired. Looking at all the new things you've done to the place since I was last here," she said as she shrugged her shoulders and locked her eyes on a family portrait on the mantle of the fireplace.

"We can change it if you don't like it," he suggested wondering if she hated some of the changes he had made. He watched her shrug her shoulders and turn back to him.

"Nah it's okay. I do want to get a new livingroom set though," she said as she eyed the new furniture.

Lucas tugged on his ear nervously. "It is new."

"I know but I just don't like it. The color just doesn't fit in here," she said knowing it was a lie. She was the one who didn't want to bring up the past. But the thought of someone else with her, well with Lucas, made her cringe. He had actually picked out a perfect brown that looked great in the livingroom. In fact, Brooke never knew Lucas could be so savy about decorating and then it hit her that maybe Maci had done the redecorating.

"Umm okay," Lucas settled on. He knew what was running through her mind and he wanted to tell her that she was wrong. He had decorated all by himself and no, he had not been intimate on any of the furniture outside of their bedroom. "You wanna sit," he asked motioning to the couch but she shook her head no.

"I really am tired. I'm just gonna head up," she said as she pulled him into a hug. "Goodnight, I love you," she whispered as she leaned up to give him a kiss and headed up the stairs.

"I love you too," he said as he grabbed a blanket and prepared to sleep on the couch. He couldn't bear to sleep in his old bed either, but it just didn't feel right to be sleeping in a separate room from Brooke. He was so used to always having her close. He kicked off his slippers and dragged the blanket up the stairs. When he got intoBrandon's room Brooke was already fast asleep so he curled up with his blanket on the floor next to the bed.

* * *

When Lucas woke up the next morning he had the worst backache imaginable. He leaned up from the floor and noticed Brooke was already out of bed. He glanced at his watch and realized that he had indeed slept in late. He saw the paper on the bed and grabbed the note.

_Baby,_

_Went to go shopping for a new bed and a few other things. I'll be back later this afternoon. Make me something amazing for dinner? Sorry I couldn't wake you, you looked too cute. Love you._

_Brooke_

He chuckled as he folded the paper back up. He heard a knock on the door and grumbled before he tossed his shirt over his head and made his way downstairs. He pulled open the door and finally came face to face with the impatient knocker.

"Well, well so it's true. Lucas Scott is back in town," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here? You can't just show up Maci, I told you I am back with Brooke now," Lucas growled as she pushed her way in.

"I know what you told me but I think you're just scared. You're only with her because you're afraid of feeling for someone else. Afraid that all girls will fuck you over like she did," she said as he laughed.

"Maci,. Her," he said making sure to be very clear and specific. "I'm sorry I gave you false hope. I shouldn't have done that, but you and me, it's never going to happen again," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well we may not happen again Lucas, but our baby is proof of the connection we had," she said as she ran her hand over her growing baby bump and Lucas clenched his hands at his side.

"Why are you here Maci," he asked with little emotion in his voice. Her being here made him uncomfortable because he didn't want Brooke to come home early and think something was going on that wasn't.

"Well I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and I wanted to see if you wanted to come see your baby," she said as she leaned on the doorframe and crossed her arms.

Lucas couldn't help but to look at her baby bump growing under the tight fitting tank top. With Brooke he felt so connected to the baby, but with Maci he couldn't find any feelings. He knew that if this was his baby he would do anything in the world for it because he wasn't the type of guy to leave a child he created. He would never want the baby to think its father didn't love him or her. He scratched his neck nervously. "I..I can't Mac."

Her stare went from sad to angry in a matter of seconds. "You can't? Well FYI Lucas I JUST turned twenty-two and even though I don't think I can do this, I have to. Do you want me to get an abortion? Would that make things easier for you," she spat as the tears welled in her eyes and she went to storm past him. His grip on her arm stopped her.

"Don't you fucking dare," he hissed as his eyes narrowed on her. "Do not act like you can just get rid of the problem because you are mad at me. It's not fair to this baby or to me. Even though we aren't together I fully intend to take care of this baby IF it is mine," he said as he pulled his hand from her arm and tried to calm himself.

"If," she laughed at him. "You are unbelieveable Luke," she screeched. "The fact that you can stand here and question me when you know that you had sex with me all the time makes me want to smack you. I was with you, only you when this baby was conceived. Fuck Luke, you should know that better than anyone considering we spent almost all of our time together in bed," she yelled and pushed him back from her.

"What's going on in here," came a tiny voice that caused both of heads to snap over to her.

"Brooke this isn't what it looks like," Lucas defended right away. "Maci came over and-"

"And we are trying to have a private conversation about our baby so if you would excuse us," Maci snipped and made Brooke's mouth fall open.

Who the hell was this bitch to come into her home and speak to her like that? Carrying Lucas' baby or not, she had no right. And her glare hardened as she dropped the bags in her hand and clenched her fists. As she started to make her way over she stopped at Lucas's voice.

"This is her home Maci, do not ever speak to her like that again," Lucas barked at her and held off the grin when he saw Brooke smirk from the corner of his eye. He could see her approaching and happily wrapped her in his embrace when her arm went around him.

"Brooke Scott," Brooke said as she held out her hand to the angry girl in front of her. She usually never used that name anymore, but she felt that she had to claim her stake to this girl. She couldn't help but to feel proud when she saw Lucas smile and squeeze her side gently when she used his last name. She was also trying to be civil and act like an adult because like it or not she may actually have to deal with this child in front of her.

"Well Brooke Scott," Maci spit out her name. "Nice to finally meet the woman who abandoned her husband and left me to pick up the pieces," Maci said with a smug smirk. Brooke was pretty sure that Maci wasn't expecting it when she hauled off and slapped her across the face. She saw Maci coming back but Lucas stepped in front of her, which kinda pissed her off because she wanted to rip out that blonde bitches eyes.

"Leave Maci. Now," Lucas commanded when she went to get back at Brooke.

"I'll leave," Maci said as she grabbed her purse from the table and walked to the door. "Oh Brooke," she said and the both turned to her. "Just a little FYI, when your husband was inside of me and telling me I was the best he ever had, he did love me and not you. And after we made love countless times the night this baby was created he declared his love over and over to me," she said as she walked from the door and slammed it behind her.

Lucas couldn't help how angry her visit had made him. It was one thing for her to go after him but a complete different story to go after Brooke. "Fuck," he screamed as she slammed his hand across the small table and shattered the contents on it.

"Calm down Lucas," Brooke said as she picked up her bags and made her way into the kitchen to grab the broom. She wasn't mad at him. She knew that Maci was trying to antagonize her and she wasn't going to let it happen that easily. If she let one stupid conversation get under her skin then her and Lucas would never make it. She walked back into the hall and started sweeping up the mess. She felt when Lucas came up behind her and engulfed her into arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and kissed the side of her head.

She leaned the broom against the wall and leaned back into his embrace. "Don't be sorry Luke. I knew before I even met her that this was probably going to be the way it was. You can't let her get the best of you because if you do than she wins," she said as she ran her tiny hands along his arms.

"You're amazing you know that," Lucas said as he spun her around to face him. "God I am so in love with you," he said as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. He loved it when she deepened the kiss and ran her hands under his shirt along his back. Something about the way she touched him always calmed him.

She pulled away from him and gave him a bear hug. "I love you too baby," she said as she kissed his shirt covered chest. After standing for a few minutes and just enjoying being in eachothers arms she pulled back and started talking as he finished cleaning up the glass.

"So I got a new bed which should be delivered tomorrow and I bought a few things for the new baby," she said motioning to the bags on the counter. "And I could tell last night that you really liked your furniture in the livingroom so after much debating I decided that we should keep it," she said as he dumped the glass into the trash.

He couldn't help but to smile and chuckle as she rambled on. Something about the way she would talk so fast and use her hands when she was describing things made him love her more. She was one of the most bubbly people he had ever met and although he would never admit it to her, sometimes he would get so lost in just looking at her that he would tune out everything she was saying. It amazed him that they ended up together because no two people could be exact opposites and get along so well, but they had managed. It was all of their differences that made him love her. He was quiet, serious and brooding. She was energetic, happy and carefree.

"Lucas are you even listening to me," she said as she threw a pillow at his face and knocked him out of his daydreams.

"I'm trying baby, but damn you look so good," he said as he moved closer to her and couldn't help it when he kissed her as they moved back on the couch. He loved when she shifted so her body was laying on top of his and her hips would grind against him when their kisses would get a little heated. When she pulled away and told him that she wanted him he nearly lost it right then. Just as he was going to pull her shirt over her head there was a knock on the door. He groaned and told her to ignore it, but in typical Brooke fashion she told him to get his lazy ass up.

He was ready to scold whichever friend had interrupted them when he pulled open the door but had to stop when he realized that he didn't know the person on the other side.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Lucas Scott," the young guy asked and when Lucas said he was the guy looked so relieved.

"Great. You got a few minutes because I have some information I think you may want to hear," the guy asked and Lucas nodded his head and stepped onto the porch.

"What's this about," Lucas said as he crossed his arms.

"Maci."

Okay I apologize for the delay in this story. I wasn't not writing because of the reviews I had received, I just got really sidetracked and I had to refocus. As for the AN I had posted I just wanted to say that wasn't because of one person, it was a mix. But with that being said, thank you guys for all of the reviews and the feedback on this story. It has been amazing and I intend to finish what I started. So review and let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to review and read!

**And a quick note because I can already feel the negative comments...Maci is trying to get under Brooke's skin and drive her away. Brooke is trying to move on with her life and isn't going to let a comment made out of jealousy drive her away. If Brooke let everything that Maci did affect her than she would have been back in NY before she left. And just because it annoys me...I love how only when people want to be negative they leave comments anonymously...I give you more respect if you logged in and left me a comment(like others have) so I can see how much the stories that you write are better than mine. I'm frankly tired of how immature some people are on this site...If you don't like what I write than just don't read it! And it sucks because I will miss the reviews from some people who don't log in that have been spectacular. So I thank you all so dearly for all of your thoughts and taking the time to write me!**


	15. A Happy Ending

If you had asked Brooke Davis six years ago if you thought she'd be where she was right now she probably would have laughed at you. Six years ago her husband had divorced her, her son had died and her life was in shambles. She had picked up everything and moved her life to New York where her business flourished and she had met a man she fell in love with. She thought things were turning around until her ex-husband showed up out of the blue and declared his undying love for her. That was when her life got turned upside down once more.

She had tried to push him away but ultimately allowed him to creep back into her life and now looking back she couldn't be happier she did. Sure, they had hit some serious bumps along the way but it brought her to where she was now.

She paused a moment from cleaning the dishes to glance out back and couldn't help the smile that crept across her face. She loved getting lost in those moments where she watched Lucas play with his children. He was such a good father and had been nothing short of dotting when his babies were born. His family always came first and his work second now. Neither of them had wanted to miss any of the important moments in the kids lives and that is what led Brooke to pass most of the control of her business to her mother. She still played a big part in it but left all the traveling to Victoria.

Brooke couldn't help but to let her mind wander to Maci for a moment. Both of the women ended up delivering their babies the same day, just hours apart. Brooke had her beautiful baby boy, Brady who was born with his mothers dark hair and little dimples. His eyes were all his fathers and as he was growing he was definitely getting his fathers personality. Maci had a little baby girl a few hours later. She had encouraged Lucas to leave her side and go see the new baby, even with the paternity still under question.

That night Brooke and Lucas got interrupted was a breakthrough. Jason showed up and told Lucas he and Maci had never fully broken up and he was with her the whole time Lucas was. He was positive that he was the father but Maci wouldn't allow a paternity test. Lucas finally had enough and got a court ordered one to be done on the day of the babys birth because he had to know. When the results came in everyone was on edge.

Brookes thought were interrupted when her little boy came running through the back door and crashed into the back of her legs.

"Momma, Momma come play with us," Brady begged brushing the longer hair from his eyes. "Daddy is going to throw me football and Shell can't play," he begged while tugging on her shorts.

She couldn't help but to smile at her boy. His energy was boundless and everything made him excited. She bent down and scooped him up into her arms. "I'm coming Brady Boo," she said as she tickled the wiggling boy in her arms out the back door.

"Stop Momma stop. I want down," he giggled as she played him on his feet near his father.

"Nice of you to join us Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he brushed her hair behind her ear and gave her a kiss. She couldn't help but to smile as she kissed him back. Even after all of the years she has been with him, her husband was still the sexiest man she had ever seen in her life.

"Gross daddy," Michelle pulled at his shirt when he kissed Brooke for too long. They had picked up this 'gross' bit when Nathan always was around and said it when Brooke and Lucas were getting too friendly. "Stop kissing," she said as Lucas pulled away chuckling and passed the little girl to Brooke.

"Your daddy is gross huh," Brooke giggled to the little girl as she wrapped her arms around her.

Lucas pinched at Brookes side earning a small shriek from her. "You didn't think I was gross last night…or this morning for that matter," he said as he winked and walked away with their son and tossed the football back and forth with Brady.

* * *

Brooke was exhausted! After a very long, hot day outdoors with the kids she was ready to curl up in bed and sleep for days. She swirled the glass of wine in her hand as she relaxed back on the couch and glanced at the fireplace. She did this regularly. After the kids had eaten, gotten cleaned up and put to bed she would sit back and relax and take in the photographs scattered along the mantle.

The first one was a picture of her, Luke and Brady the day he was born. She loved that photo because it was a day when she realized that she had gotten her life back. The next one was of Lucas outside with Brandon on his shoulders. It was one of her favorite photos and she made sure it was always on display. He may be gone but he would always be an important part of their lives. It always made her heart melt when the kids would go to the fireplace before bed and say goodnight to the brother they would never know. Her kids were raised well and they already had such wonderful hearts for their ages.

Her gaze shifted to the blonde who sat down beside her and pulled her legs onto his lap. "Whatcha thinking about baby," he said as he turned his head towards her with a smile that melted her insides. She reached over and ran her fingers through his untamed hair and loved when he closed his eyes and gave a low moan at her touch.

"Do you remember when we got married again," she said and watched his eyes flicker open and his head nod. "You make me so happy Lucas and I'm so glad you never gave up on us even when I did," she said as she leaned over and gave him a loving kiss on the lips.

"I'll never give up on you Brooke, or us. We've been through so much and there isn't a day that goes by or will go by that I don't want you by my side. You're the only thing I've ever wanted," he said as he pulled her forward for a kiss. He pulled back with almost a dazed look and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "We have such a wonderful life Brooke and there isn't anything or anyone that could make me as happy as you and those amazing children you have given me," he said as he got the cutest squint to his eyes.

"Do you ever think about her," Brooke said knowing he knew who she was talking about. They didn't broach the subject often but Brooke couldn't help but to ask.

"Not really, not anymore. Maci was a decent girl but not the one for me. I think she wanted me so badly to be Jenny's father because I was stable and had a plan for my life. Jason was more like a kid but he's turned out to be a really great dad. I think that they are happy. I actually ran into Jay at the store the other day with Jenny and he's finally engaged to a great girl. I know he still loves Maci, but she would never forgive him for telling me the truth," he said as his hand ran up and down his wifes leg. "And Maci is doing well for herself he said. She just finished college and she's dating some lawyer guy. I guess it all worked out for everyone."

"Yeah it did," she said as she took one more glance at the mantle and looked at the picture of her family the day Michelle (or Shelly if you asked Brady) was born and a smile tugged at her lips. Michelle wasn't planned and Brooke got pregnant with her within months of having Brady but they were estatic to say the least that they got another opportunity to expand their family. "Hey Luke," she whispered and watched her husband open his eyes again and tilt his head towards her.

"Yeah," he whispered out so low she could barely hear.

"Thank you for giving me the most beautiful children in the world," she smiled as she wiggled over and strattled his lap.

"No, thank you Brooke," he said as he cupped her cheek and gave her a tender kiss. "I'll always give you anything you ever want, you know that," he said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

'Yeah, yeah I do," she said as she smiled and got up from his lap. "Lets go to bed husband," she said as she tugged at his hands and they made their way to bed, stopping only to check in on their two sound asleep perfect babies.

Okay so I know I suck and it has been a super long time since I have updated anything but I'm trying to get back into the flow of writing. I also wanted to make sure that I finish these stories that I have started so I figured I'd do this one first since this was the last chapter. Thank you to all of you who took the time to write me, PM me or favorited my story. I really appreciate you all and again, sorry this has taken me so long! Hope you enjoyed & a super special thanks to DarkBrownEyes03 & BDavisRules-it is because of my love of their writing some of the best Brucas stories that I am back and determined to finish my own. You guys are on top of your game and some of my fav! Thank you so much!


End file.
